


Points de vue

by AuBe_in_Arcadia



Series: Chocolarcadia [3]
Category: Captain Harlock, コスモウォーリアー零 | Cosmo Warrior Zero
Genre: Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-13
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-05-17 05:06:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 18,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5855293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuBe_in_Arcadia/pseuds/AuBe_in_Arcadia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sur une planète, une plage. Une petite fille. Un pirate. Et quelques instants d’éternité.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Premier focus

Points de vue  
_Une bouée, un cosmodragon, des gaufres. Un pirate._

  
  
_Disclaimers : le cosmodragon appartient au pirate, qui appartient à M. Matsumoto (de même que le vaisseau, la petite fille et le médecin). Les gaufres et leur recette proviennent du marchand de gaufres. Personne ne sait d'où vient la bouée, mais cela n'a pas grand intérêt._  
  
_ Note de l'auteur : si le pirate a conservé son nom original, la petite fille a quant à elle préféré passer en version française. Et donc nous avons Harlock, pour Albator, mais Lydia et non Revi comme la logique l'imposerait._  
  
_ Chronologie : Albator 84, parce que Lydia._  


o-o-o-o-o-o

  
_Le Consortium Marchand des Planètes Unies regroupait une petite dizaines de systèmes solaires que les hasards astronomiques avaient généreusement pourvus en ressources naturelles, champs d'astéroïdes miniers et planètes propices à la terraformation. Éloigné des grands carrefours commerciaux galactiques, le Consortium avait développé son propre système économique en autarcie, et avait prospéré jusqu'à devenir un interlocuteur de poids dans les relations politiques et diplomatiques de la Galaxie. Il fonctionnait davantage comme un puissant trust aux ramifications innombrables que comme un gouvernement, mais il possédait néanmoins un système de défense sophistiqué et une armée dont la force de frappe était loin d'être négligeable._  
_Il se revendiquait neutre. La politique d'expansion, les conflits entre les différentes espèces intelligentes galactiques ne l'intéressaient pas. Ce qui comptait, c'était le commerce._  
_Les planètes du Consortium accueillaient quiconque souhaitait parler affaires, y compris des adversaires d'une même guerre, pourvus qu'ils ne tentent pas de se battre à l'intérieur de leurs frontières. Ceux qui s'y risquaient étaient expulsés, dans le meilleur des cas, et pouvaient juger de l'efficacité et de l'intransigeance de l'armée du Consortium. Mais celle-ci ne s'ingérait pas dans les affaires de ses visiteurs tant qu'il restaient discrets – et qu'ils respectaient les lois en vigueur dans le Consortium. Cela valait aussi bien pour les civils que pour les militaires, pour les représentants diplomatiques que pour les flottes en escale, pour les citoyens honnêtes que pour les hors-la-loi. Et pour les pirates._  
_Au final, chacun y trouvait son avantage : les Planètes Unies avaient acquis une réputation de havre de paix, où tout pouvait s'acheter et se vendre, et leur développement technologique (ainsi que le climat enchanteur) en faisait également une destination touristique prisée._  


o-o-o-o-o-o

  
Zone neutre. Planète Copaña. Ville balnéaire de Rio Sur. L'après-midi.  
  
Ignorant aussi bien les panneaux d'interdiction de circuler que les regards furibonds des promeneurs, le glisseur s'avança sur la digue et slaloma entre les piétons jusqu'à la plage, où il stoppa dans un crissement de freins. Ébloui par la lumière crue, le capitaine Harlock hésita une fraction de seconde lorsqu'il descendit de son véhicule.  
  
— Eh, vous ! 'savez pas lire ? C'est interdit de se garer là ! lança un homme corpulent coiffé d'un bob orange criard ridicule juste avant de pâlir et de bafouiller quelque chose comme « ohmaisçavautpaspourvousbiensûr ».  
  
Harlock ne lui accorda pas la moindre attention et parcourut la plage du regard. Bon sang ! Le doc lui avait pourtant dit qu'il serait là cet après-midi ! Le capitaine pirate envisageait déjà avec angoisse la possibilité que le médecin ait choisi une autre des innombrables plages que comptait la ville, lorsqu'il l'aperçut enfin : le doc avait troqué sa salopette blanche ornée d'une croix rouge contre un bermuda ocre et tentait de ressemblait à n'importe quel citoyen lambda en vacances.  
Mais il devrait éviter de lire un bouquin intitulé « Médecine de guerre : prévention et traitement des névroses post-traumatiques » s'il ne voulait pas se faire remarquer, pensa Harlock en le rejoignant.  
Le médecin, absorbé par sa lecture, ne s'était pas rendu compte de sa présence.  
  
— Doc, j'ai besoin de vous sur l'Arcadia, annonça le capitaine pirate en guise de bonjour.  
— Mais que… Nom de dieu, qu'est-ce que vous foutez ici ? sursauta l'intéressé.  
— J'ai une urgence médicale sur l'Arcadia, répéta Harlock posément.  
  
Et, non, il ne pouvait pas _simplement_ appeler une ambulance. L'Arcadia était certes tolérée sur la planète, mais Harlock doutait qu'il puisse emmener un de ses hommes à l'hôpital sans que personne ne réagisse. Lorsqu'il se posait sur l'une ou l'autre des Planètes Unies, il avait généralement le droit d'occuper un dock désaffecté loin de toute agglomération et pendant que le gardien était mystérieusement « en congé », et tout le monde faisait semblant de ne rien remarquer. Les membres de son équipage n'étaient pas inquiétés lorsqu'ils se rendaient en ville, du moins tant qu'il n'y avait pas d'esclandre, et jusqu'à présent tout s'était toujours très bien déroulé.  
  
— Que s'est-il passé ? demanda le doc.  
— Ted le Rouge a fait une mauvaise chute lors de la maintenance du réacteur, répondit Harlock. Fracture ouverte, probable traumatisme crânien, énonça-t-il. Et j'ai dit aux gars de ne pas le déplacer avant d'avoir votre diagnostic, de façon à éviter d'éventuelles lésions au niveau de la colonne vertébrale.  
  
Le doc fronça les sourcils.  
  
— Oui mais… Et Lydia ?  
— Quoi, Lydia ?  
— Elle fait un château de sable, expliqua le doc avec un geste de la main vers la fillette, à quelques mètres de là. … Lydia ! appela-t-il.  
  
La petite fille, en maillot de bain rose fushia et coiffée d'une casquette de la même couleur d'où dépassaient deux couettes blondes, leva des yeux interrogatifs vers eux.  
Le médecin eut une moue étrange qu'Harlock ne put définir, puis son expression redevint sérieuse.  
  
— Okay. J'y vais.  
  
Il hésita tout en jetant un coup d'œil inquiet alentours, puis saisit brusquement le bras du capitaine qui ne l'avait pas vu venir et qui ne put par conséquent se dégager à temps.  
  
— Je reviens dès que possible. Surveillez Lydia en attendant.  
  
Le doc profita des quelques secondes qu'Harlock mit à assimiler l'information pour s'éclipser.  
  
— Eh, doc ! Attendez ! Je ne…  
  
Mais le médecin était déjà loin, et il ne daigna pas se retourner une seule fois avant de monter dans le glisseur qu'Harlock venait juste de quitter. Le capitaine ouvrit la bouche et allait crier pour le retenir, puis il décida après réflexion qu'il était inutile d'attirer davantage l'attention sur lui. Et puis, un de ses hommes était grièvement blessé, après tout.  
  
— Pourquoi il est parti, grand-père ?  
  
Harlock soupira et baissa les yeux sur Lydia. Orpheline, la petite fille avait été recueillie par le médecin peu avant que tous deux n'embarquent sur l'Arcadia. Le doc s'efforçait de reconstituer une pseudo cellule familiale pour ne pas contrarier l'épanouissement de sa petite protégée, mais le capitaine était forcé de reconnaître que l'entreprise était tout sauf facile. Surtout lorsque la « cellule familiale » habitait un vaisseau spatial. Un vaisseau pirate, corrigea-t-il mentalement.  
  
— Quelqu'un s'est blessé à bord, répondit-il.  
  
La gamine eut une mimique déçue.  
  
— Oh. Il faut rentrer, alors ?  
  
Harlock ravala à temps le « oui » qu'il était sur le point de prononcer. Excepté le fait que le doc lui avait « emprunté » son moyen de transport (mais ce n'était pas vraiment un problème, et il y avait longtemps qu'Harlock ne s'embarrassait plus d'aucun scrupule lorsqu'il s'agissait de réquisitionner un véhicule), le capitaine savait que le médecin lui en voudrait si jamais il ramenait Lydia à bord… Ils en avaient discuté, il y a peu – toujours ce problème de « cellule familiale » : le doc était tiraillé entre son envie de soutenir l'Arcadia et son combat, et le fait que le vaisseau était loin d'être le meilleur endroit pour élever convenablement un enfant.  
Harlock savait également que ce dilemme était devenu d'autant plus vrai depuis le regrettable épisode de Dagah-8.  
Le doc cherchait une planète calme sur laquelle s'installer, et il ne patienterait probablement pas jusqu'à la « planète idéale ». En attendant, il mettait à profit toutes les escales pour éloigner Lydia du vaisseau, lui faire rencontrer des enfants de son âge… lui faire goûter une vie « normale » pour une enfant d'à peine six ans. Ici, il avait semblait-il déniché un petit appartement dans un quartier résidentiel. Il avait aussi évoqué les termes « assistante sociale » et « suivi psychologique », mais Harlock ne s'en était pas soucié plus que ça – il avait néanmoins bien retenu que le doc préférait que Lydia passe ses escales dans un environnement qui lui fasse un peu oublier la piraterie.  
  
Il grogna. Il avait quand même l'impression de se faire avoir. Sans compter qu'il ne devait pas être la personne la plus indiquée pour que Lydia oublie l'Arcadia.  
  
— Non, c'est bon. Je reste jusqu'à ce que ton grand-père revienne.  
  
La gamine écarquilla les yeux. Harlock préféra l'ignorer et s'assit à même le sable. Avec un peu de chance, le doc stabiliserait l'état du blessé rapidement ou, mieux, il penserait lui envoyer quelqu'un pour le remplacer. Le capitaine consulta sa montre et réfléchit à la façon dont il pourrait rentabiliser le temps perdu. Sa montre possédait un écran holographique : peut-être pouvait-il y consulter les derniers rapports techniques de Tochiro ?  
Il jeta un coup d'œil à Lydia. La fillette n'avait pas bougé.  
  
— Et bien, retourne jouer ! lui dit-il peut-être un peu plus rudement qu'il n'aurait voulu. Me fais pas croire que je suis resté pour rien !  
  
Lydia lui lança un regard dubitatif puis s'accroupit à côté de lui et commença à remplir son seau de sable sans grand enthousiasme. Harlock haussa les épaules. Il avait entendu le doc se désoler de voir la petite se replier sur elle-même après ce qu'elle avait vécu sur Dagah-8 – le médecin espérait que la sortir du monde des pirates lui permettrait de surmonter le traumatisme. Harlock en doutait mais s'était gardé d'émettre le moindre commentaire ; après tout, ce n'était pas lui l'expert médical.  
Et puis il était beaucoup plus doué pour générer les traumatismes que pour les résorber.  
  
— Je vais me baigner, déclara soudain Lydia, interrompant le cours de ses pensées.  
— Mmh.  
  
Bon sang, il y avait trop de lumière ici pour qu'il puisse lire l'écran holographique ! Et en plus, il avait chaud. Il dégrafa sa cape et tenta de trouver une position plus confortable pour lire, sans grand succès.  
  
— Bon, je suis partie !  
— Fais ce que tu veux, j'ai du travail, grogna-t-il en repliant ses jambes.  
  
Il essaya de ses concentrer sur sa lecture, mais la luminosité l'empêchait de se focaliser sur le sujet. À moins qu'il ne s'agisse du sable. Ou du fait qu'il ne parvenait pas à détacher ses pensées de Dagah-8… Et de Lydia.  
Il connaissait pourtant les dangers que recelait le système de Dagah. Il n'aurait jamais dû accepter qu'elle descende à terre. Surtout avec lui, alors qu'il savait qu'il attirait naturellement les ennuis. Sur Dagah-8, il ne s'était sorti du guet-apens, Lydia accrochée à son épaule, qu'au prix d'une course poursuite dans une zone industrielle, un violent échange de tirs dans une usine désaffectée et un épisode plutôt sanglant impliquant un soldat, un poignard et une scie circulaire. Le tout sous les yeux de Lydia.  
La petite fille n'avait pas crié, ni même prononcé un seul mot, mais depuis ses nuits étaient peuplées de cauchemars, ses dessins essentiellement de couleur rouge et les bonshommes qu'elle représentait étaient généralement en plusieurs morceaux. Harlock avait beau se répéter qu'il n'avait pas eu le choix, ça ne le réconfortait guère.  
  
Il tiqua. Son cerveau venait de lui rappeler brutalement que depuis plusieurs secondes et par transparence derrière son écran holographique, il fixait une bouée gonflable. L'objet, orné de fleurs roses et d'un poney au sourire niais, semblait le narguer. La vérité le frappa soudain dans toute son horreur.  
Lydia ne savait pas nager.  
  
Il jura.  
  
— Lydia ! cria-t-il en se levant d'un bond.  
  
La petite fille avait déjà atteint la mer. Elle avançait hardiment dans l'eau, face à des vagues qui devaient bien faire deux à trois fois sa taille.  
Harlock s'élança et piqua certainement son meilleur sprint depuis qu'il avait dû évacuer un appareil dont le compte à rebours avant autodestruction ne comptait plus que trente malheureuses secondes.  
Il atteignit Lydia en même temps que la première vague et attrapa la fillette juste avant d'être balayé par le flot bouillonnant. Il lutta un instant qui lui parut interminable pour reprendre pied sur le sable et réussit finalement à contrer le reflux et à remonter vers une portion de plage plus calme – et moins humide.  
  
Puis il se décida à lâcher Lydia. La petite fille hoquetait (elle avait certainement dû boire la tasse) mais ses yeux pétillaient de malice lorsqu'elle le fixa sans ciller.  
  
— C'était chouette, constata-t-elle du ton le plus sérieux qui soit. On recommence ?  
  
Le capitaine la foudroya du regard. Elle lui fit un sourire désarmant qui le convainquit qu'il était parfaitement inutile de la sermonner sur son inconscience, les dangers des grosses vagues pour une petite fille et est-ce qu'elle voulait se noyer, ou quoi ? D'une part parce qu'elle était tout à fait consciente de ce qu'elle avait fait, et d'autre part parce qu'elle n'avait jamais eu l'intention de se noyer : elle avait simplement pris un risque calculé afin qu'il s'occupe d'elle.  
Un méthode un peu extrême, mais il ne pouvait pas vraiment lui en vouloir de mettre sa vie dans la balance pour parvenir à ses fins alors que lui-même avait tendance à se comporter plus ou moins de la même manière.  
« Petite peste », grommela-t-il tout en notant _in petto_ de ne pas le dire au docteur et en espérant que la gamine n'irait pas s'en vanter. Il avait assez des sermons basés sur « cessez de tuer des gens devant elle et de lui faire croire que c'est parfaitement normal » (alors que ce n'était arrivé qu'une fois. Ou deux), pour en plus se voir reprocher lui servir de modèle.  
  
Il avisa une serviette de bain et s'efforça de ne pas regarder les motifs de danseuses en tutu rose – ou de fées, ou de princesses, il ne voulait pas le savoir et tout ce rose finissait par être mauvais pour ses nerfs. Il se contenta donc de frictionner vigoureusement la petite fille en pensant à son dernier rapport tactique et en se demandant s'il avait bien pris en compte les évolutions stratégiques ennemies les plus récentes.  
  
— Eh ! C'est bon, je suis sèche ! protesta Lydia.  
  
Harlock la jaugea des pieds à la tête avant de convenir qu'elle ne garderait pas de séquelles de son bain forcé – ce qui n'était pas son cas : il était trempé, et outre les communicateurs, scanneurs et autres gadgets électroniques que contenaient ses poches et qui ne devaient avoir que modérément apprécié l'eau salée, il sentait ses orteils patauger dans ses bottes et ses vêtements lui coller de manière tout à fait désagréable à la peau.  
Une goutte ruissela sur son front jusqu'à l'arête de son nez.  
Il s'ébroua.  
Lydia réprima un sourire auquel il répliqua d'un « pff » de dignité outragée, ce qui déclencha l'hilarité de la gamine.  
  
Et bien, maintenant qu'elle était d'aussi bonne humeur, il ne pouvait plus vraiment se fâcher contre elle, n'est-ce pas ?  
Il soupira.  
  
— Essaie de rester tranquille, okay ? fit-il.  
— Tu joues avec moi ?  
— Non.  
  
Il s'appliqua à ignorer l'enfant qui semblait trouver désopilant le fait de le regarder se déchausser et vider ses bottes l'une après l'autre, puis il effectua un rapide inventaire des dégâts.  
Bon, sa montre avait tenu le choc (du moins la partie qui donnait l'heure, l'option « écran holographique » avait rendu l'âme), le communicateur avait l'air intact et son cosmodragon était en un seul morceau.  
Harlock ôta l'arme de son holster et l'examina attentivement. Probablement lui faudrait-il un bon nettoyage pour éliminer le sable et le sel, mais il verrait ça sur l'Arcadia. Le capitaine pirate enveloppa son cosmodragon dans sa cape et le posa à l'abri du sable, puis il enleva sa tunique et l'essora.  
Il observa le ciel, d'un bleu sans nuages. Avec un peu de chance, il serait sec avant d'avoir attrapé un coup de soleil… et avant que le doc ou qui que ce soit d'autre appartenant à son équipage ne revienne et ne le surprenne ainsi.  
  
— J'ai faim, annonça Lydia. Je veux une gaufre avec de la chantilly.  
— Fais comme tu veux, répondit-il machinalement tandis qu'il ouvrait le boîtier de son communicateur, lequel était rempli d'eau (ce qui n'était pas bon signe pour le fonctionnement futur de l'engin).  
  
Au moins, tant qu'elle mangeait, elle ne se sauverait pas n'importe où, pensa-t-il. Puis il se demanda vaguement où le doc avait-il bien pu stocker de la chantilly avant de se souvenir avoir entraperçu un marchand de gaufres lorsqu'il était arrivé sur la plage.  
Harlock leva les yeux de son communicateur noyé.  
  
— Et tu as assez d'argent ? commença-t-il.  
  
Il s'aperçut immédiatement que Lydia avait déjà disparu, et quand il se retourna dans la direction de la baraque du marchand de gaufres, son regard tomba sur l'endroit où il avait laissé son cosmodragon.  
Il n'y était plus.  
En arrière plan, il voyait distinctement Lydia pointer à deux mains l'arme sur le vendeur tandis qu'elle énonçait d'une voix claire : « je veux une gaufre sucre-chantilly ».  
  
Harlock inspira profondément. Bon, inutile de paniquer, il avait normalement mis la sécurité et – il vérifia sa poche droite – ôté le générateur de l'arme, donc Lydia _ne pouvait pas_ tirer.  
Le vendeur n'était pas au courant, en revanche, comme en témoignait le tic convulsif qui agitait son sourcil et relevait le coin de ses lèvres en un rictus de terreur tout à fait fascinant.  
Le capitaine s'empressa de subtiliser le cosmodragon à la fillette.  
  
— Lydia, voyons, ça ne se fait pas de menacer les commerçants, lui reprocha-t-il.  
— Bah, tu le fais bien, toi, rétorqua la gamine avec justesse.  
  
Il réussit à ne pas avoir l'air gêné et songea par ailleurs que ce n'était probablement pas une bonne idée de continuer à agiter le cosmodragon sous le nez du vendeur.  
  
— Jamais pour des gaufres, se défendit-il en glissant l'arme à sa ceinture, dans son dos.  
  
Il ne tenait pas à se retrouver avec la caisse du magasin, et il n'avait pas plus envie que ça de voir la mention « détrousseur de marchand de gaufres » ajoutée à son palmarès de pirate. Ça risquait de faire jaser d'autres pirates renommés.  
  
— Combien ? ajouta-t-il à l'intention du vendeur, lequel recula instinctivement d'un pas.  
  
L'homme chouina un truc inintelligible, mais cela n'avait somme toute que peu d'importance étant donné que les prix étaient notés bien en évidence sur le comptoir.  
« Bon sang, pour ce prix-là je peux nourrir tout mon équipage pendant une semaine », maugréa Harlock tandis qu'il fouillait ses poches pour en extraire une poignée de billets détrempés et quelques pièces.  
  
— Alors… Vous me mettrez une gaufre chantilly, et une autre avec du chocolat, demanda-t-il.  
— Je veux de la chantilly ! protesta Lydia.  
— Oui, j'ai entendu ! Ça vient !  
  
Il n'y avait pas tout à fait le compte, mais ils n'allaient pas pinailler pour si peu. Le vendeur empocha la monnaie, puis confectionna les gaufres en un temps record et les emballa sans trop trembler. Harlock attrapa le paquet d'une main et Lydia de l'autre, et abandonna le marchand qui semblait se liquéfier sur place (mais au moins n'avait-il pas essayé de lui refiler sa caisse).  
  
— Je ne veux pas de chocolat ! geignit Lydia alors qu'ils revenaient à leur place.  
— Mais tant mieux ! répliqua Harlock avec juste _une pointe_ d'énervement. Parce que ça, c'est ta gaufre. Chantilly. Avec du sucre.  
  
Il lui tendit la gaufre en question avant de s'asseoir et de déballer la deuxième.  
  
— Le chocolat c'est pour moi, termina-t-il.  
  
Lydia ouvrit de grands yeux étonnés (apparemment, peu de gens envisageaient qu'il puisse manger, et la fillette ne faisait pas exception). Il ne s'en préoccupa pas et se concentra plutôt sur sa gaufre et le chocolat fondu qu'il fallait éviter de faire couler sur le pantalon – ah, trop tard.  
Mais il avait bien mérité un peu de chocolat pour se remettre de toutes ces émotions.  
  
Harlock termina sa gaufre sans laisser échapper trop de chocolat (et pourtant cette chose était un vrai piège à chocolat. Il y en avait partout, qui dégoulinait aux moments où l'on s'y attendait le moins), puis il lécha consciencieusement ses doigts et espéra qu'il ne lui restait plus de traces de chocolat autour de la bouche s'il voulait garder un semblant de crédibilité.  
  
— Tu joues avec moi ? fit Lydia.  
  
Harlock la considéra d'un air dépité.  
  
— Tu es épuisante, soupira-t-il.  
  
Et heureusement qu'elle s'était « un peu renfermée sur elle-même parce que vous l'avez complètement traumatisée avec vos conneries, capitaine », il n'osait même pas imaginer le degré d'activité qu'elle pouvait développer en temps normal.  
Il songea avec un temps de retard qu'il aurait peut-être dû lui répondre un « non » plus catégorique s'il voulait avoir une chance (aussi minime soit-elle) qu'elle le laisse tranquille.  
  
Lydia arborait un large sourire. Elle se balançait d'un pied sur l'autre, de l'air de quelqu'un qui a une idée derrière la tête et qui se demande s'il va oser la mettre en pratique ou non.  
Harlock la fixa avec une expression suspicieuse. La gamine éclata de rire, puis vint toucher l'épaule du capitaine avant de reculer hors de portée.  
  
— Chat ! fit-elle.  
  
Harlock haussa un sourcil. La fillette recommença son manège.  
  
— Chat ! répéta-t-elle.  
  
Elle riait sans le quitter des yeux, sur la défensive, attendant une réaction de sa part. D'un point de vue thérapeutique, ça devait être excellent pour elle, pensa-t-il avec détachement.  
Puis il se dit qu'il n'y avait somme toute aucune raison pour qu'il ne puisse pas s'amuser lui aussi, et puisqu'a priori, aucun des vacanciers qui l'entouraient n'avait jugé bon d'appeler la police ou l'armée (et que personne ne s'était enfui avec des cris d'effroi, ce qui était remarquable en soi), peut-être pourrait-il en profiter pour se détendre un moment.  
  
— Chat !  
  
Il se déplia brusquement. Lydia n'avait aucune chance de s'enfuir : il avait quand même des réflexes de tueur, et il la plaqua sur le sable facilement. Il prit cependant garde à ne pas lui faire mal, et évita soigneusement de toucher des organes vitaux, de lui tordre un bras, ou de lui briser les cervicales – c'était si fragile, un corps humain.  
  
— J'te tiens ! annonça-t-il, victorieux.  
  
La fillette riait toujours et gigota pour se dégager. Il desserra sa prise, lui laissant croire qu'elle pourrait s'échapper, mais alors qu'elle rampait en se tortillant dans le sable, il lui saisit les chevilles, lui ôtant toute chance de se relever.  
Il nota en parallèle une certaine crispation de l'expression du couple de vacanciers le plus proche, qui devaient être à deux doigts d'appeler un agent pour brutalité sur un enfant.  
Il pinça les lèvres et relâcha Lydia. Il ne souhaitait pas lui faire de mal, mais il prenait soudain douloureusement conscience de son incapacité à agir autrement qu'à travers le prisme de la piraterie et de la violence. Il n'était qu'un hors-la-loi traqué, et il avait tendance à considérer tout le monde comme un ennemi potentiel. Même Lydia. Même si, en cet instant, il aurait voulu pouvoir se comporter comme s'il ne risquait pas en permanence de se faire arrêter ou tirer dans le dos.  
Même si, pour une fois, il aurait voulu pouvoir faire preuve d'un peu d'insouciance.  
  
— Va jouer, soupira-t-il à l'intention de Lydia. Moi, je ne sais plus vraiment comment faire.  
  
Mais la gamine, aux anges, semblait avoir décidé contre toute logique qu'il ferait un compagnon de jeu idéal.  
  
— Fais-moi l'avion ! demanda-t-elle.  
  
Il leva un sourcil perplexe. Jouer à chat, il connaissait, les gaufres aussi, mais l'avion ?  
  
— Fais-moi tourner ! reprit la fillette.  
  
En guise d'explication, elle lui prit les mains et commença à tourner autour de lui jusqu'à ce qu'il se décide à se lever. Il hésita quelques secondes : avait-il besoin de se placer ainsi au centre de l'attention – enfin, plus qu'il ne l'était déjà ?  
  
— Fais-moi voler ! Fais-moi tourner vite ! insistait Lydia.  
  
Il croisa le regard du couple assis à proximité. Il s'aperçut qu'il n'y avait pas de peur dans leurs yeux – leur expression reflétait simplement une certaine… curiosité. Cela n'avait rien à voir avec ce à quoi il était confronté d'habitude.  
Mal à l'aise sans qu'il sache vraiment pourquoi, il baissa les yeux et réalisa que cela faisait des années que ça ne lui était pas arrivé.  
Lydia s'accrochait toujours à lui. Il céda. Tandis qu'il tournait sur lui-même et générait une force centrifuge suffisante pour faire décoller la fillette du sol, et alors que la gamine poussait des cris d'extase, de peur et de joie mêlés, il tenta de se souvenir d'une époque où lui aussi avait pu profiter de pareils moments.  
Il n'y parvint pas.  
  
— Plus haut ! Plus vite ! criait Lydia.  
  
La plage tournait en une sarabande colorée.  
  
Lydia riait.  
  
L'espace d'un instant, n'existèrent plus que cette portion de plage, la petite fille et son rire.  
Harlock oublia l'Arcadia, la guerre, les avis de recherche, la mort et ses fantômes. Il sourit sincèrement, pour Lydia et pour personne en particulier. Il savoura cet instant, fugace et interminable, ce moment suspendu de bonheur pur.  
  
Puis la réalité le rattrapa, et la magie cessa.  
  
— Capitaine ?  
  
Il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps le doc était revenu. Il s'en fichait, à vrai dire. Il ne répondit pas aux questions muettes du médecin et ignora son air mi interloqué, mi autre chose qui pouvait être de l'amusement ou de l'ironie, mais qui était probablement beaucoup plus complexe que ça. Il se contenta de reposer Lydia, lui ébouriffa rapidement les cheveux d'un geste protecteur et récupéra ses affaires sans un mot – pas encore tout à fait sèches, mais cela n'avait que peu d'importance.  
  
La gamine lui agrippa la main avant qu'il ne retourne vers son glisseur (que le doc avait garé sur une place de parking et non pas n'importe où en travers du chemin). Harlock se demanda fugitivement si le médecin avait poussé le vice jusqu'à payer le parcmètre, puis son attention revint sur Lydia qui lui tirait le bras avec insistance.  
  
— Dis, tu reviens demain ?  
  
Il hésita, mais à l'heure actuelle, l'Arcadia était en réparation et Tochiro en avait pour une à deux semaines, au moins. Et la planète était sûre, même selon les critères de sélection drastiques du capitaine pirate.  
  
Et, même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais à personne, il avait apprécié ces quelques instants passés ici, en fin de compte.  
  
Il gratifia Lydia d'un deuxième sourire dans lequel ne transparaissait presque pas le poids de ses responsabilités.  
  
— Si tu veux, lui glissa-t-il.  
  
Lydia rayonna, et il se dit que l'expression de la petite fille valait bien tous les sacrifices.  
Et il songea à ce pourquoi il se battait, et son idéal lui parut alors un tout petit peu moins inaccessible.


	2. Deuxième focus

Points de vue   
_ Une petite fille, un pirate, des vagues. Une analyse. _

  


  
_Disclaimers : le pirate et la petite fille appartiennent à M. Matsumoto. Leurs pensées leur sont propres, même si d'aucuns brûlent de savoir ce qui se cache dans leur inconscient._  
  
_ Note de l'auteur : vous pourrez vous apercevoir dès les premières lignes qu'il s'agit exactement de la même histoire qu'au chapitre précédent. Cependant, la perspective est différente. J'ai trouvé que ça pourrait être un exercice de style intéressant. Et puis j'avais envie de m'amuser._  
  
_ Concordances : de façon tout à fait arbitraire, j'ai appelé le docteur « Zero » bien que je sois presque sûre qu'il ne s'appelle pas ainsi, dans Albator 84._  
  
_ Météo : houle d'ouest, assez longue. Baignade dangereuse mais surveillée._  
  
_And now, a young woman for patnkatz._  


o-o-o-o-o-o

  
Zone neutre. Planète Copaña. Ville balnéaire de Rio Sur. Simultanément.  
  
Allongée sur le dos à l'ombre d'un parasol, Marjorie Costal faisait jouer distraitement ses orteils dans le sable chaud, et profitait avec délice du beau temps et d'un de ses rares jours de congé. Si toutefois elle pouvait se considérer « en congé », songea-t-elle en se redressant sur un coude. Elle sourit à l'homme assis à quelques mètres d'elle lorsque celui-ci, se sentant observé, releva les yeux vers elle.  
Marjorie avait croisé le docteur Zero à la toute fin de ses études de médecine, alors qu'elle était interne dans un hôpital d'une des planètes centrales et lui, médecin urgentiste. Elle l'avait perdu de vue lorsque la planète avait été envahie par les troupes humanoïdes et qu'elle avait été forcée à l'exode. Depuis, elle s'était spécialisée en psychologie. Malgré un parcours un peu chaotique dû à la guerre qui se propageait inéluctablement d'un système à l'autre, elle avait terminé ses études et avait fini par s'installer en zone neutre. Le Consortium Marchand des Planètes Unies fonctionnait en autarcie et était très éloigné de la Terre et de sa sphère d'influence, mais au moins était-il en paix, et les regrets qu'elle éprouvait de temps à autre pour avoir laissé sa famille et ses racines derrière elle étaient bien vite balayés par le soulagement de ne plus avoir à craindre les horreurs de la guerre.  
La jeune femme avait alors utilisé la quasi totalité de ses économies pour ouvrir son propre cabinet, et son agenda s'était rapidement rempli.  
Elle avait appris au hasard d'une missive qui devait l'avoir poursuivie durant sa période d'errance à travers la galaxie que Zero avait échoué dans le système de Kappa et qu'il y avait recueilli une fillette, alors que, démuni et sans le moindre matériel médical, il avait été impuissant à sauver la mère de l'enfant.  
Elle n'avait plus eu aucune nouvelle jusqu'à la semaine dernière, lorsque Zero avait sonné chez elle et lui avait demandé le plus naturellement du monde si elle ne pouvait pas les loger pendant quelques semaines, lui et Lydia, la petite fille blonde qu'il tenait par la main.  
  
Marjorie replaça une mèche de cheveux brun foncé, presque noirs, derrière son oreille tout en observant le docteur Zero d'un œil amusé. Elle n'en avait pas cru ses oreilles lorsqu'il lui avait appris où il exerçait sa profession actuellement. Et, même à présent, elle peinait à imaginer le praticien respectable et un peu timoré qu'elle avait connu des années auparavant occuper le poste de médecin chef à bord du vaisseau pirate le plus craint de la galaxie.  
Il portait cet après-midi une tenue d'été passe-partout dans les tons ocres et, bien qu'il lise un ouvrage médical bien trop sérieux pour qui avait l'intention de se détendre, son allure de grand-père débonnaire ne cadrait pas avec l'idée que Marjorie se faisait des hors-la-loi composant l'équipage de l'Arcadia.  
D'un autre côté, elle avait également beaucoup de mal à accepter le fait qu'une petite fille de six ans puisse vivre à bord d'un tel vaisseau, et elle se demandait encore ce qui avait entraîné Zero à embarquer avec Lydia. Les motifs qu'il lui avait donnés jusqu'à présent (« c'était pour la protéger », « je n'avais pas tellement le choix ») n'étaient tout simplement pas recevables. Non, il y avait d'autres raisons, elle en était certaine. Mais quoi ?  
  
Plongée dans ses pensées, la jeune femme enregistra machinalement le crissement de freins, suffisamment strident pour que son compagnon, allongé à côté d'elle, maugrée une phrase assassine sur l'inconscience des conducteurs sur les fronts de mer bondés, et ils auraient de la chance si personne ne provoquait d'accident.  
Elle allait lui répondre qu'il existait une police pour se charger des chauffards lorsqu'elle l'aperçut. Elle retint un juron.  
  
— Bon sang ! Regarde ! souffla-t-elle à son compagnon. … Discrètement ! lui reprocha-t-elle tandis qu'il jetait un coup d'œil et manquait s'étrangler de saisissement.  
— Nom de… Putain, il a un sacré culot pour se pointer ici, celui-là ! s'exclama-t-il.  
  
Mais pas trop fort cependant, nota Marjorie. Elle se rendait compte qu'il existait une différence non négligeable entre apprendre qu'un de ses amis servait sous les ordres d'un pirate recherché par tout ce qui s'apparentait de près ou de loin à une force militaire constituée, et voir de ses yeux le pirate en question débarquer sur la plage.  
En fait, jusqu'à présent, elle n'avait pas considéré que ce que Zero lui avait dit était _réel_ , comprit-elle.  
  
— C'est le capitaine Harlock, chuchota-t-elle comme si le fait de prononcer son nom achèverait de la convaincre qu'elle n'était pas en train d'avoir des hallucinations à cause du soleil.  
— Finement observé, ironisa son compagnon sur le même ton. Le regarde pas trop ostensiblement, j'ai pas envie qu'il nous remarque.  
  
Puis le jeune homme se tourna sur le ventre, en position de bronzage, et il enfouit sa tête dans ses bras, visiblement bien décidé à ignorer ce qui pourrait se passer à trois mètres de lui, capitaine pirate ou non.  
Marjorie eut une moue dégoûtée. Il n'était qu'un couard, en fait. Encore un défaut à ajouter à la liste, pensa-t-elle. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'elle tombe sur des types médiocres avec lesquels elle ne vivait que des aventures sans lendemain ?  
  
Elle hésita – la réputation d'Harlock n'était pas très engageante, mais d'un autre côté un de ses vieux amis habitait à bord de l'Arcadia et semblait en bonne santé, ce qui devait vouloir dire que le capitaine du vaisseau pirate ne massacrait pas des gens tous les jours. Et puis il y avait Lydia. Un commandant qui acceptait qu'une gamine monte à bord de son vaisseau ne pouvait pas être foncièrement mauvais, si ?  
Finalement, la curiosité l'emporta. Harlock s'était planté devant Zero, et il ne s'embarrassa pas de formalités aussi triviales que « bonjour » ou « excusez-moi de vous déranger ».  
  
— Doc, j'ai besoin de vous sur l'Arcadia, fit le pirate du ton qu'il devait utiliser pour ordonner l'abordage d'un cargo.  
— Mais que… Nom de dieu, qu'est-ce que vous foutez ici ? sursauta Zero.  
— J'ai une urgence médicale sur l'Arcadia, répéta Harlock froidement.  
  
Les traits du pirate ne trahirent aucune émotion lorsqu'il énuméra les blessures d'un de ses hommes – pourtant suffisamment graves pour que Marjorie grimace involontairement : si le gars s'était brisé la colonne vertébrale, elle doutait que l'Arcadia dispose des appareils médicaux nécessaires pour le soigner correctement.  
Zero grimaça également, mais plus dans le sens de « les vacances sont finies », de l'avis de la jeune femme.  
  
— Oui mais… Et Lydia ? demanda-t-il après un temps infime de réflexion.  
— Quoi, Lydia ? rétorqua Harlock comme si ce n'était qu'un détail sans importance.  
— Elle fait un château de sable, expliqua le docteur en désignant la fillette, à quelques mètres d'eux. … Lydia ! appela-t-il.  
  
La blondinette leva des yeux étonnés vers les deux hommes. Étonnés, mais pas effrayés, constata Marjorie. Il faut dire qu'elle croisait certainement le chemin du pirate tous les jours (même si ça devait rarement arriver lorsqu'elle s'amusait à la plage).  
Quant à Zero, il avait repris son expression « de médecin », un mélange de professionnalisme et d'éternelle inquiétude, et il annonça son départ avant de poser les yeux sur Marjorie.  
Le cœur de la jeune femme fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Le docteur allait-il faire remarquer à son capitaine qu'il la connaissait ? Elle sentit que Zero hésitait une fraction de seconde, mais elle se rendit compte qu'en réalité cela ne la concernait pas lorsque le médecin agrippa le bras du pirate.  
  
— Je reviens dès que possible, fit-il. Surveillez Lydia en attendant.  
  
Marjorie observa avec intérêt le masque d'impassibilité d'Harlock se fendiller au fur et à mesure que Zero s'éloignait.  
  
— Eh, doc ! Attendez ! finit par lancer le capitaine, mais trop tard pour que cela puisse être suivi d'effet.  
  
Il fit quelques pas à la suite de Zero et sembla un instant sur le point de repartir aussi vite qu'il était venu, puis son regard se posa sur Lydia et il fronça les sourcils. Il eut un geste du bras énervé, ou peut-être résigné, Marjorie n'aurait su le dire, et revint finalement – et lentement – vers la place que Zero venait de quitter et où s'étalaient encore ses affaires.  
La jeune femme ne put se retenir de sourire : elle avait craint qu'Harlock ne se préoccupe pas une seule seconde de Lydia et la laisse seule sur la plage (et, au vu de l'expression du pirate, elle se doutait qu'il était loin d'être ravi de se trouver au milieu de vacanciers en train de bronzer), mais elle comprenait qu'elle l'avait mal jugé, en fin de compte.  
Elle posa un regard attendri sur Lydia, qui s'était rapprochée. Bah, avec ou sans la présence du capitaine pirate, la fillette aurait très bien pu rester avec elle : à la demande de Zero, Marjorie assurait un suivi psychologique discret de la petite fille, et si elles n'étaient pas encore les meilleures amies du monde, la jeune femme estimait avoir réussi à établir avec Lydia une relation de confiance, certes fragile, mais suffisante pour déjà recueillir quelques timides confidences.  
  
Et d'ailleurs, à la réflexion, peut-être aurait-il mieux valu que la fillette reste seule. Marjorie s'en serait occupée avec plaisir et aurait ainsi profité de l'occasion pour tenter d'approfondir le dialogue.  
La jeune femme se demandait ce qui avait bien pu pousser Zero à l'ignorer et à choisir Harlock comme baby-sitter sans se soucier de l'évidente incongruité de sa requête. Sa peur de se retrouver face au capitaine pirate avait-elle été si flagrante que Zero avait préféré la laisser à l'écart ?  
  
Lydia, elle, (et malgré l'air renfrogné d'Harlock qui la dominait de toute sa taille) n'avait clairement pas peur.  
  
— Pourquoi il est parti, grand-père ? interrogeait la petite fille.  
— Quelqu'un s'est blessé à bord, répondit Harlock avec toute l'absence de tact que l'on était en droit d'attendre d'un pirate.  
— Oh. Il faut rentrer, alors ?  
  
Elle avait l'air déçue. Il fallait dire que tout dans l'attitude d'Harlock indiquait qu'il brûlait d'envie de retrouver la sécurité métallique de son vaisseau. Ça devait le perturber, ce ciel bleu, ce sable et tous ces honnêtes gens insouciants.  
Marjorie nota également que Lydia n'avait montré ni étonnement, ni inquiétude en apprenant qu'un homme qu'elle connaissait certainement s'était blessé, et qu'elle avait plutôt l'air de trouver cela tout à fait normal. L'esprit de la jeune femme gambergea sur les conditions de vie que la petite fille devait subir à bord, et elle songea qu'il était hors de question que Lydia reparte sur l'Arcadia alors qu'elle pouvait encore s'amuser ici.  
Restait à le signaler à Harlock, en revanche… Marjorie était en train de rassembler son courage pour prendre la parole, mais, contre toute attente, le pirate ne réagit pas comme elle l'avait imaginé.  
  
— Non, c'est bon, lâcha-t-il avant de pincer les lèvres, ce qui pouvait laisser croire qu'il aurait voulu dire exactement l'inverse. Je reste jusqu'à ce que ton grand-père revienne.  
  
La jeune femme haussa un sourcil perplexe. Décidément, le comportement de ce pirate divergeait quelque peu des stéréotypes que colportaient les bulletins d'information, les avis de recherche et la rumeur en général. On le disait insensible, capable de tuer de sang-froid et servant uniquement ses propres intérêts, mais elle ne voyait pas où était l'intérêt d'un hors-la-loi recherché à s'exposer ainsi dans une station balnéaire touristique. À moins qu'il ne s'agisse d'un opération de reconnaissance avant de venir piller la ville.  
Elle tressaillit, imaginant les pires exactions commises par une bande de forbans sans foi ni loi, avant de se morigéner lorsqu'elle s'aperçut qu'elle tenait pour acquis ce qui n'était que de la propagande anti-pirate affichée. Au contraire, elle possédait le bagage nécessaire pour se forger sa propre opinion, et elle ne se verrait pas offrir de meilleure occasion pour débuter une analyse comportementale. Pour une psychologue, Harlock devait être un patient fascinant, songea-t-elle, et beaucoup plus complexe qu'il n'y paraissait au premier abord.  
  
Elle se cala sur les coudes et adopta une posture qui se voulait nonchalante mais qui lui permettait de surveiller discrètement le pirate et la petite fille. Elle sentit un frisson d'excitation et de peur glisser le long de sa colonne vertébrale tandis qu'elle réajustait ses lunettes de soleil en un geste très « agent secret », selon elle. Enfin un peu de piment dans sa vie bien rangée et qui s'engluait trop dans la routine, ces derniers mois.  
  
Entretemps, Harlock s'était assis dans un mouvement « grand échalas qui se replie et qui ne sait pas trop quoi faire de ses jambes », avait fini par ôter sa cape (forcément, habillé en noir et avec un col roulé en plein soleil…), et venait de rembarrer Lydia plutôt brutalement. Non, définitivement, il n'était pas ravi de se trouver ici. Marjorie n'était pas en mesure de déterminer s'il s'agissait de son caractère habituel ou si c'était simplement l'environnement qui le stressait, en revanche.  
  
Elle se demandait si elle allait oser lui adresser la parole ou non lorsque Lydia abandonna son seau et sa pelle et se leva, une expression déterminée sur le visage.  
  
— Je vais me baigner ! annonça la fillette.  
  
Marjorie se redressa, alarmée. Comment ça, elle allait se baigner ? D'autant plus que l'information n'intéressa absolument pas Harlock, lequel continua à tripoter un gadget hi-tech quelconque à son poignet sans se soucier de l'enfant.  
La jeune femme donna un coup de coude à son compagnon, qui grogna.  
  
— Mon dieu… La petite va se baigner, murmura-t-elle.  
— Et alors ? répondit son compagnon. C'est son droit, non ?  
— Mais… Bon sang, tu as vu la hauteur des vagues, aujourd'hui ?  
— Oh, elle nage peut-être très bien, rétorqua-t-il. … Écoute, si ça t'inquiète tant, tu n'as qu'à aller la chercher ! conclut-il avant de se tourner sur le dos et de couvrir ses yeux de sa casquette, bien décidé à reprendre sa sieste.  
— Je…  
  
Marjorie lança un regard affolé à Lydia qui s'éloignait vers la mer, puis au capitaine pirate qui ne bougeait pas. Elle allait crier – de peur, de colère, elle ne le savait pas très bien elle-même – mais, au même moment et comme si son cerveau venait seulement d'effectuer les connexions neuronales nécessaires pour appréhender correctement la situation, Harlock jura bruyamment.  
…  
Tiens, c'était amusant, il ne jurait pas en standard, mais dans un idiome alien, ou peut-être un ancien dialecte terrien.  
La jeune femme admira également la plus belle accélération départ arrêté assis qu'elle ait jamais vue et que n'aurait pas reniée leur champion d'athlétisme local.  
Et elle se dit que le célèbre capitaine pirate perdait tout de même beaucoup de sa superbe quand il se faisait faucher par un rouleau et luttait désespérément pour se relever malgré des vagues traîtresses.  
  
Lorsqu'il revint avec Lydia, trempé, mâchoires serrées et visiblement en colère, Marjorie remarqua avec intérêt le sourire épanoui de la petite fille. Lydia avait l'air ravie, davantage même qu'elle avait pu l'être quand son grand-père l'avait présentée aux gosses du quartier afin qu'elle s'amuse avec des enfants de son âge.  
Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, elle n'avait pas l'air intimidée par le pirate, ni ne montrait la moindre envie de culpabiliser tandis qu'Harlock la toisait sévèrement.  
Marjorie se prépara à un éclat de voix. Il ne vint pas.  
En revanche et bien qu'il dégouline d'eau de mer, Harlock ne semblait pas avoir l'intention d'utiliser pour lui-même la serviette de bain dont il s'était servi pour essuyer Lydia (Marjorie soupçonnait fortement que la couleur rose affirmée de l'objet perturbait le pirate). Au contraire, il appliqua la technique dite « du chien mouillé » pour s'essorer, qui soit dit en passant n'était _pas du tout_ recommandée pour un pirate sanguinaire qui se respecte.  
  
Marjorie réprima avec difficulté un sourire. Lydia ne prit pas cette peine : elle riait franchement, et le fou-rire ne la quitta pas pendant que le pirate vidait ses bottes de l'eau qu'elles contenaient.  
La gaité de la petite fille ne suffit cependant pas pour qu'Harlock se départisse de son sérieux.  
  
— Essaie de rester tranquille, okay ? lâcha-t-il d'un ton qui, paradoxalement, réussissait à être à mi-chemin entre la résignation et l'exaspération.  
— Tu joues avec moi ? répliqua Lydia aussitôt.  
— Non.  
  
La fillette eut une moue déçue, immédiatement remplacée par un sourire qui signifiait « puisque c'est comme ça, je vais encore faire une bêtise ».  
  
— Regarde, la petite s'amuse à le faire tourner en bourrique, glissa-t-elle à son compagnon.  
  
Elle n'obtint en retour qu'un « grmf », mais ne s'en formalisa pas, trop occupée à observer, fascinée, le manège de Lydia.  
La petite fille savait _exactement_ ce qu'elle voulait. Et elle savait également exactement ce qu'elle devait faire pour l'obtenir. Il ne s'agissait pas d'enchaîner les caprices de façon aléatoire mais de les graduer intelligemment : suffisamment pour qu'Harlock se donne la peine d'intervenir (Marjorie aurait été étonnée qu'il se lève pour des broutilles, comme hurler, trépigner, voire lancer du sable sur les passants), mais pas trop non plus, car il ne fallait pas le faire sortir de ses gonds (passagère de l'Arcadia ou pas, le pirate ne devait pas être le genre d'homme que l'on voulait voir s'énerver, surtout avec les armes qu'il portait à la ceinture).  
C'était fascinant de machiavélisme, et d'autant plus impressionnant que cela émanait d'une petite fille « innocente » de six ans.  
  
Sans plus se soucier d'être remarquée, Marjorie se positionna de manière à ne manquer aucune miette du spectacle, et en profita d'ailleurs sans vergogne lorsque le capitaine pirate enleva sa tunique.  
Il était peut-être un peu maigre mais tout en muscles, et malgré le teint de quelqu'un qui ne sort jamais au soleil et une méchante cicatrice qui lui courait le long du torse, c'était loin d'être désagréable à regarder. La jeune femme ne put retenir un demi-sourire gourmand.  
  
Pendant ce temps, Lydia avait de toute évidence arrêté un plan d'action.  
  
— J'ai faim, déclara-t-elle. Je veux une gaufre avec de la chantilly.  
— Fais comme tu veux, grommela Harlock sans la regarder.  
  
Le capitaine pirate afficha sa réprobation en se désintéressant ostensiblement de la fillette, ce qui était a priori sa manière d'agir habituelle – et ce qui était une erreur, vu le sourire victorieux de Lydia.  
Sans quitter Harlock des yeux, la petite fille le contourna lentement, s'assura qu'il ne faisait plus attention à elle puis, d'un mouvement vif, elle attrapa le pistolet du pirate qu'il avait imprudemment posé derrière lui.  
Une belle arme, profilée et menaçante. Effet d'optique ou réalité, elle devait bien faire la moitié de la taille de l'enfant.  
  
La petite fille saisit le pistolet à deux mains et s'empressa de s'éloigner en direction de la baraque du marchand de gaufres, à l'entrée de la plage.  
Marjorie hésita. Elle se doutait bien des intentions de Lydia (lorsqu'on se dirigeait vers un commerçant armé d'un engin qui devait être capable d'exploser un tank, ce n'était pas pour papoter tranquillement), mais elle se demandait soudain si la fillette était bien consciente des risques encourus. Même si elle ne souhaitait faire de mal à personne, quelle était la probabilité que l'arme échappe à son contrôle et qu'un coup soit tiré par erreur ?  
  
Harlock réagit néanmoins plus rapidement que lors de l'épisode de la baignade. Marjorie surprit dans son regard un authentique éclair de panique, ce qui laissait supposer qu'il venait de se poser exactement la même question.  
  
La jeune femme s'interrogea à nouveau sur les conditions de vie de Lydia à bord de l'Arcadia. Avait-elle déjà vu Harlock utiliser cette arme devant elle ? Dans quelle situation ? Pour menacer, pour tuer ? Pire, s'en était-elle déjà _servi_ elle-même ?  
  
Le pistolet ne resta pas longtemps entre les mains de la fillette, heureusement. Harlock la réprimanda, davantage parce qu'il était conscient que la bienséance l'exigeait plutôt que par conviction personnelle (et d'ailleurs, ça se voyait, et Lydia ne se priva pas pour le lui faire remarquer éhonteusement). Le pirate rangea son arme avec un temps de retard, mais il n'en avait de toute façon pas besoin pour terroriser le vendeur.  
Puis, même si ce n'était visiblement pas son mode d'action préféré, il _acheta_ malgré tout des gaufres.  
  
Marjorie fronça les sourcils. _Des_ gaufres ? Le capitaine pirate avait-il l'intention de monnayer sa tranquillité en gavant Lydia de sucreries ?  
  
— Je ne veux pas de chocolat ! se plaignait Lydia.  
— Mais tant mieux ! la rabroua Harlock. Parce que ça, c'est ta gaufre. Chantilly. Avec du sucre.  
  
Ah, tiens, non. Il semblait que le capitaine pirate avait plutôt l'intention de s'offrir un goûter.  
Marjorie écarquilla les yeux lorsque le pirate mordit avec enthousiasme dans une gaufre généreusement nappée de chocolat fondu et enchaîna une série de contorsions, coups de langues et « je penche ma tête en avant » pour éviter (avec plus ou moins de succès) que ledit chocolat ne coule partout.  
L'expression de Lydia était sensiblement identique à celle de la jeune femme (la pauvre enfant faillit lâcher sa propre gaufre sous l'effet de la surprise), ce qui permettait d'en déduire que le capitaine Harlock ne mangeait pas des gaufres tous les jours.  
Cela permettait aussi d'en déduire qu'il avait l'air d'apprécier le chocolat.  
  
Harlock termina sa petite collation en léchant soigneusement ses doigts les uns après les autres afin, visiblement, de ne pas laisser échapper la moindre trace de chocolat. Marjorie se mordit la lèvre, pensive : ce n'était pas un comportement d'adulte bien élevé, ça ! Et ce n'était pas non plus un comportement de « pirate qui effraye les gens », d'ailleurs.  
De son côté, Lydia avait également terminé sa gaufre et, pleine d'entrain, s'était relevée.  
  
— Tu joues avec moi ?  
— Tu es épuisante, souffla Harlock.  
  
La petite fille souriait. Elle semblait bien décidée à faire sortir le pirate de sa réserve et, a priori, sa stratégie basée sur « je l'aurai à l'usure » commençait à porter ses fruits. De l'avis de Marjorie, Harlock était beaucoup moins convaincant dans son rôle de capitaine insensible que lorsqu'il était arrivé sur la plage. La jeune femme attendit impatiemment la contre-offensive de Lydia : qu'allait imaginer la petite fille pour tenter une nouvelle fois d'impliquer Harlock ? Une partie de ballon ? Un château de sable ? Une autre bêtise ?  
  
— Chat ! lança la fillette.  
  
Harlock avait l'air plus étonné que fâché, ce qui était bon signe – peut-être allait-il _enfin_ finir par se décoincer – mais il prit néanmoins un peu de temps pour analyser la situation. Après tout, l'option « jouer à chat » ne devait pas entrer dans ses attributions de pirate, et Marjorie doutait qu'il organise des parties à bord de l'Arcadia dans le but d'amuser Lydia.  
Elle se demandait s'il allait falloir lui expliquer les règles du jeu lorsqu'il se décida soudain à bouger.  
Elle sursauta. Avec toutes ces histoires de baignade, de gaufre et de pirate torse nu, elle avait fini par oublier qu'Harlock était un pirate, justement. Un homme que tout le monde s'accordait à qualifier de « dangereux ».Quelqu'un qui n'hésitait pas à tuer. Cela se ressentait dans chacun de ses gestes, dans sa façon de se mouvoir. Féline. Agressive.  
  
— J'te tiens ! dit-il à Lydia une fois qu'il l'eût plaquée au sol.  
  
Marjorie se raidit. Cela ne ressemblait pas à un jeu. Ça ressemblait davantage à un combat, et elle ne pouvait nier qu'Harlock était très doué dans ce domaine.  
Elle surprit un crispement nerveux dans l'expression du pirate, et elle eut l'impression que celui-ci se rendait soudain compte, lui aussi, qu'il ne _jouait_ pas. Il relâcha la petite fille presque à contrecœur.  
Comme déçu.  
Comme s'il avait été sur le point de montrer autre chose qu'un masque impénétrable.  
  
Il glissa quelque mots à Lydia, et son regard se perdit dans le vague. À quoi pensait-il, à cet instant ? Regrettait-il de ne pouvoir s'amuser innocemment avec une fillette ? Était-il simplement ennuyé de devoir jouer les gardes d'enfant ? Marjorie était incapable de déchiffrer son expression : non pas qu'elle fût convaincue que le pirate était dépourvu de sentiments, mais ils étaient si fugaces… et soigneusement dissimulés derrière une barrière de froideur.  
  
La jeune femme se mordilla pensivement un ongle. En fin de compte, cette barrière, ce masque, n'étaient qu'un moyen de défense – une protection contre l'extérieur.  
Soudain, elle ressentit l'envie impérieuse d'entamer le dialogue, de percer ces barrières, de découvrir ce qui se cachait derrière et qui était vraiment l'homme dans l'ombre du pirate. Elle pressentit des blessures enfouies, le poids d'une célébrité peut-être un peu trop lourde pour de simples épaules humaines, et toute la complexité d'une personnalité qui était bien au delà de l'image du « pirate qui pille et tue pour son plaisir ».  
Et elle se dit qu'elle commençait à comprendre pourquoi Zero restait sur l'Arcadia.  
  
— Fais-moi l'avion ! lança Lydia.  
  
Enthousiaste, la petite fille houspilla un Harlock décontenancé, le tirant à deux mains pour qu'il se lève et la fasse tourner.  
Marjorie l'observa se lever sans trop résister. Lydia allait-elle réussir à percer la carapace ? La jeune femme croisa le regard d'Harlock : elle n'y vit plus trace de l'assurance autoritaire du début. Dans l'œil unique, brun chocolat, partiellement caché par des mèches de cheveux de la même couleur, ne restait que l'incertitude d'un homme face à des évènements qu'il ne maîtrisait plus – et face à un comportement qu'il ne devait guère connaître. Elle ne baissa pas les yeux, curieuse de savoir quelle option il allait choisir : un refus brutal, ou bien allait-il céder ?  
Puis Harlock détourna la tête, et Marjorie songea qu'elle devait à présent faire partie d'un groupe très restreint de gens qui avaient soutenu le regard du célèbre capitaine pirate.  
  
Lydia riait et criait de joie. Marjorie se fit la réflexion qu'elle n'avait pas vu la petite fille aussi heureuse depuis que son grand-père adoptif l'avait soustraite à l'Arcadia « pour qu'elle s'épanouisse ».  
Harlock céda. Il souleva la fillette comme une plume et la fit tourner autour de lui en la tenant à bout de bras. Lydia semblait au comble du bonheur, et Marjorie se dit qu'elle et Zero ne s'étaient pas assez interrogés sur les relations que l'enfant avait pu développer avec le capitaine pirate. La petite orpheline avait besoin d'une figure paternelle protectrice. Zero avait pris le rôle du grand-père. Face à la scène qui se jouait devant elle, Marjorie s'interrogea sur la possibilité que Lydia ait placé Harlock dans celui du père.  
  
La jeune femme aperçut alors Zero. Avant Harlock, qui n'avait rien remarqué et continuait à faire tourner Lydia de plus en plus vite.  
Le docteur s'était immobilisé à l'entrée de la plage, un sourire énigmatique aux lèvres, et Marjorie se demanda tout à coup si Zero n'avait pas cherché à obtenir justement ce résultat en confiant Lydia au capitaine.  
Détaché de tout ce qui le rapportait aux pirates, aux hors-la-loi et aux tueurs psychopathes sanguinaires, Harlock semblait soudain beaucoup plus jeune que sur ses avis de recherche. Moins dur. Moins intraitable.  
Et il avait un très joli sourire.  
  
— Capitaine ?  
  
La voix de Zero brisa le charme. Harlock stoppa net, comme pris en faute. Il reposa Lydia au sol et, sans perdre de temps, se rhabilla et récupéra ses armes. Il ne desserra pas les lèvres. Marjorie eut l'impression qu'il évitait de regarder le médecin en face, mais le capitaine pirate lui tournait désormais le dos, les traits à nouveau impénétrables.  
  
Zero ne posa aucune question. Probablement savait-il qu'il n'obtiendrait aucune réponse. Peut-être aussi voulait-il ménager le capitaine pirate, éviter de le mettre mal à l'aise en se montrant trop inquisiteur à propos d'un comportement tellement… inapproprié lorsqu'on commandait un vaisseau comme l'Arcadia.  
Lydia ne s'embarrassa pas d'autant de scrupules. Elle attrapa la main d'Harlock alors qu'il tournait déjà les talons et leva vers lui un regard plein d'espoir.  
  
— Dis, tu reviens demain ? demandait-elle.  
  
La jeune femme n'entendit pas la réponse du pirate.  
Elle se surprit à espérer qu'il ait répondu par l'affirmative.


	3. Troisième focus

## Points de vue

La plage, un glisseur pirate, des vacances. Un voilier.

 

_Disclaimers  : je souhaiterais vraiment que la plage m’appartienne._

_Notes de l’auteur  : les histoires postées ne meurent jamais. La génération d’un nouveau paramètre dans une autre fic m’a donné envie de revenir sur celle-ci encore une fois. Comme quoi tout peut arriver._

_Annonce aux lecteurs  : j’ai le plaisir de vous présenter ma version d’une « croisière romantique » (merci d’insérer un rire machiavélique ici). Je tiens par ailleurs à m’excuser auprès des éventuels optimistes qui s’attendraient à « une suite ». Ce n’est pas une suite. C’est un bug temporel._

_Acteurs divers  : figurez-vous que comme j’ai décidé d’appeler le docteur « Zero » (bien qu’il s’agisse du barbu de 84 et non pas de l’alcoolique de 78), je me retrouve à présent avec deux personnages homonymes qui n’ont rien à voir. Mais je tiens à préciser que ce n’est pas moi qui manque d’imagination, flûte._

_Sports nautiques  : avez-vous déjà essayé de décrire une séance de voile sans utiliser le vocabulaire technique inhérent à cette pratique ? Non parce que j’ai affaire à des débutants, là… Vous croyez qu’ils connaissent le terme « lofer » ?_

 

_Pour Mel, qui en a assez des trucs dépressifs (par contre désolée, je n’y ai pas mis de pingouins)._

 

—

 

Zone neutre. Planète Copaña. Ville balnéaire de Rio Sur. Au même moment.

— Je ne monterai jamais sur cette coquille de noix, commandant.

Le commandant Warrius Zero était en pleine négociation avec Marina (à vrai dire, il avait déjà perdu, mais il s’entêtait), lorsqu’il aperçut le glisseur non immatriculé se forcer un passage sur le parking bondé, continuer allégrement à travers la zone piétonne, se garer à cheval sur la piste cyclable et délivrer un pirate sur la plage.

— Harlock, putain d’enfoiré, siffla le militaire entre ses dents. Si tu viens faire du grabuge ici, je te descends.  
— Il est trop loin, Warrius, rétorqua aussitôt Marina. Pense aux dommages collatéraux.

Zero agita la main d’un air agacé.

— C’était rhétorique. Je suis là pour le surveiller, pas pour l’abattre. Les pontes du Consortium ne nous le pardonneraient pas, de toute façon.

Le Haut Conseil avait déjà sérieusement tiqué lorsque le Karyu était sorti de warp à peine quelques heures après l’arrivée de l’Arcadia, et les sénateurs avaient franchement désapprouvé le fait que les deux vaisseaux se posent quasiment côte à côte sur le même astroport. Le Consortium Marchand des Planètes Unies se revendiquait neutre, certes, mais il n’aimait pas trop jouer avec le feu de cette manière.

— Qu’est-ce qu’il fiche là ? reprit Marina. Pas son genre de sortir en pleine journée, pourtant !  
— Pas son genre de sortir pour aller ailleurs que dans un tripot, renchérit Zero. Il doit y avoir un problème sur l’Arcadia.

Le commandant pinça les lèvres. Si problème il y avait, c’était un problème, justement. Harlock était inoffensif tant qu’il restait retranché dans sa grotte, mais dès lors qu’il se montrait les probabilités de courses poursuites, de morts et d’explosions augmentaient de façon dramatique.

Gêné par le soleil, Zero plissa les yeux pour suivre la progression du pirate sur la plage, à quelque deux cents mètres du ponton sur lequel il essayait de convaincre Marina d’embarquer sur un voilier de plaisance (sans succès pour l’instant hélas). Il ne tarda pas à repérer également la cible d’Harlock, à savoir le médecin-chef de l’Arcadia.

— Yep, confirma-t-il. Un problème. Médical, de toute évidence.  
— Oh. Et il avait besoin de se déplacer ? Ils ne connaissent pas la radio, chez les pirates ? persifla Marina.

Zero haussa les épaules.

— Ben, tu irais à la plage avec ton biper, toi ? commença-t-il avant de se souvenir que oui, Marina avait emporté son communicateur, et qu’elle avait d’ailleurs aussi glissé un scanner portable et un petit pistolet paralysant dans son sac à main.

L’officier terrien grogna. De son côté, il avait tout laissé à bord du Karyu. Il était en vacances, merde.

— Il peut toujours y avoir une urgence, Warrius, répondit Marina d’un air docte.

Bah.

Zero préféra se concentrer sur le pirate. Il détestait quand Marina le rappelait à ses obligations, d’autant qu’elle avait en général raison.

— Bon. Qu’est-ce qu’ils foutent, là-bas ?

Le capitaine pirate et son médecin avaient échangé quelques phrases, avant que le docteur ne se hâte vers le glisseur et reparte au volant de l’engin. Tout seul.

— … Et _putain_ , pourquoi Harlock est-il _resté_  ? s’énerva Zero. C’est une _plage_!

Marina lui donna un coup de coude.

— Leur gamine est là aussi, regarde.  
— Leur… Ah, oui, la blondinette. Où ça ?  
— Cinq mètres devant Harlock. Elle fait un château de sable.

Zero ne repéra l’enfant que lorsqu’elle se planta aux pieds du capitaine de l’Arcadia. D’accord. Le doc avait laissé Harlock en arrière afin qu’il se charge de récupérer la gosse et de tout remballer. Sûr que ça allait faire plaisir à ce foutu pirate.

— Mais… Mais il fait _quoi_ , bordel !

Sur la plage et contrairement à ce que Zero attendait, Harlock ne montrait pas le moindre signe de retourner à son vaisseau. Pire, il était en train de s’asseoir.

— J’ai l’impression qu’il s’installe, commenta Marina. Pas très normal, ça…

Pas _normal_? Foutrement dangereux, oui ! Si les dingues psychopathes commençaient à vouloir se détendre sur la plage, ils n’étaient pas sortis de l’auberge !

Les sourcils de Marina disparaissaient sous sa frange.

— Je devrais peut-être prévenir la police, proposa-t-elle.  
— Tu tiens tant que ça à aggraver la situation ?

Zero réfléchit rapidement. Bon, pas de panique, il ne s’était encore rien passé, mais le militaire n’osait même pas imaginer la réaction d’Harlock si un policier pointait le bout de son nez dans les parages.

— En fait, si, décida-t-il. Appelle la police. Dis leur de _ne pas_ venir. Et insiste bien sur le fait que la présence de forces de l’ordre dans le champ de vision d’Harlock aurait des conséquences catastrophiques.

Zero faisait confiance à son second pour être convaincante. Elle était _très_ douée pour ça.

En attendant, l’officier terrien continua de surveiller Harlock, lequel s’était débarrassé de sa cape (ça ne le rendait pas plus discret, au contraire on voyait beaucoup mieux le Jolly Rogers sur sa tunique, à présent), ainsi que la gamine… Lydia, si ses souvenirs étaient bons. Armée d’un seau et d’une pelle, l’enfant tournait autour d’Harlock, hésitante, tandis que le capitaine pirate l’encourageait vaguement de la main, probablement pour l’inciter à aller jouer un peu plus loin.

— Je rêve… maugréa Warrius. Il est resté pour faire du baby-sitting. Et dire que je croyais avoir tout vu avec lui.

Il s’avéra toutefois assez vite qu’Harlock était un très mauvais baby-sitter. En effet, au bout de quelques minutes, Lydia s’éloigna du pirate et se dirigea droit vers la mer. Zero ne put s’empêcher de grimacer : même à cette distance, il entendait les rouleaux s’abattre sur le sable avec un « braoum » de mauvais augure, ou en tout cas bien trop fort pour qu’une petite fille soit en mesure de les affronter.

La perspective que des trombes d’eau salée s’abattent sur la tête de sa gamine n’avait cependant pas l’air de perturber Harlock. Ou alors il n’avait encore rien remarqué, ce qui était pire, de l’avis de Warrius. Était-ce ainsi qu’on surveillait des enfants, nom de dieu ?

— C’est fait, annonça alors Marina. Ils vont mettre une escouade en alerte et des observateurs hors de vue, mais ils n’interviendront pas tant qu’Harlock ne bouge pas. Où est-ce qu’on en est, sur la plage ?

Zero lâcha un ricanement nerveux. Sur la plage, les pieds de Lydia étaient léchés par l’écume. À la prochaine vague, la fillette serait emportée.

— Prête à courir pour sauver une petite fille de la noyade ?  
— Que… Quoi ?

Mais le drame n’eut pas lieu. En situation de combat, Harlock possédait un sixième sens redoutable et d’excellents réflexes, et de toute évidence cela fonctionnait aussi dans la vie de tous les jours.

— Superbe sprint, admira Marina.  
— Il n’arrivera pas à temps, pronostiqua Zero.

Et pourtant si.

En situation de combat, Harlock était également très bon en chronométrage surnaturel (des mauvaises langues diraient « il a une chance de cocu »), et de toute évidence cette particularité aussi pouvait s’appliquer dans la vie de tous les jours.

Zero se demanda distraitement comment Harlock adaptait sa compétence « sabre » à la routine ordinaire (en cuisine, peut-être ?) tout en observant avec un plaisir sadique le capitaine pirate se prendre une vague à hauteur de la taille, être renversé par le flot, puis disparaître dans le déferlement d’écume.

— Ah ha ! Ça t’apprendra, sale pirate !  
— Warrius ! protesta Marina, sourcils froncés.

Zero s’arrangea pour adopter sa meilleure expression innocente.

— Ben quoi ? Il a rattrapé la gamine à temps, non ? Maintenant si l’eau de mer pouvait aussi le refroidir un peu et l’empêcher de faire n’importe quoi, c’est que du bonus !  
— Ouais, super… grommela Marina. Mais permets-moi d’attendre de voir Lydia saine et sauve avant de souhaiter à Harlock de boire la tasse.  
— Oh, t’inquiète pas…

Zero connut malgré tout une poignée de secondes angoissantes, le temps que le pirate réapparaisse et s’échappe du ressac à quatre pattes, ce qui était une position parfaitement ridicule pour un pirate.

Lydia, quant à elle, était accrochée au ventre d’Harlock comme un koala à son eucalyptus, et elle avait l’air en pleine forme. Tant mieux, songea Warrius. Il se dit ensuite que le puissant capitaine de l’Arcadia gagnait tout de même un je ne sais quoi d’attendrissant quand il baby-sittait, puis que bon, c’est pas tout ça, mais j’étais sur un travail de persuasion délicat, moi.

L’officier se tourna vers Marina.

— Puisque ce foutu pirate semble vouloir se comporter comme un homme civilisé pour une fois, que dirais-tu de revenir à notre petite affaire ?  
— Je t’ai déjà dit non, Warrius.

Zero eut un demi-sourire et désigna du pouce le pirate tout mouillé en train de se débattre avec un drap de bain rose vif.

— Harlock n’hésite pas à se jeter à l’eau, lui. Tu devrais en faire autant.

Marina croisa les bras, butée. Malgré tout, il y avait comme une étincelle d’amusement au fond de son regard, ce qui pouvait laisser croire qu’elle commençait à fléchir.

— Warrius, quand tu m’as parlé de voilier, j’avais imaginé quelque chose d’un peu plus… grand.

Zero fit la moue. Oui, lui aussi il imaginait quelque chose d’un peu plus grand. Mais ce n’était pas le moment de l’avouer à Marina.

— Le loueur affirme qu’il s’agit du modèle pour débutant. Je n’y connais rien en voilier, je te rappelle.  
— Mais moi non plus ! répondit la jeune femme d’un ton un peu trop aigu. Pourquoi tu veux absolument m’entraîner avec toi ?  
— Hum… D’après ce que j’ai compris, il faut une deuxième personne pour tenir la p’tite voile devant.

Le commandant terrien adressa à son second son sourire le plus engageant.

— Allez… Sois sympa…

Marina secouait la tête de gauche à droite en murmurant « non, non, non, ce n’est pas raisonnable » tandis qu’un pli d’indécision barrait son front. _C’est gagné_ , pensa Warrius tout en remerciant mentalement Harlock. L’intéressé, inconscient du fait que sa baignade impromptue avait contribué à faire diversion, était en train d’essorer sa tunique. Si ce n’étaient les cicatrices, le pirate torse nu tenait à présent davantage de l’étudiant mal nourri qui ne sort jamais au soleil que du soldat aguerri. Encore un petit effort et il pourrait presque passer inaperçu.

De son côté, Marina venait visiblement de prendre une décision douloureuse.

— Très bien, céda-t-elle. Mais pas de folies !

Le sourire de Zero s’épanouit.

— Génial ! – il hésita une fraction de seconde – … Installe-toi à l’avant, trancha-t-il. Pendant ce temps je nous décroche du ponton.

La manœuvre se déroula avec une étonnante facilité : Zero détacha les amarres et monta à son tour dans le voilier, lequel s’éloigna mollement du ponton en tanguant.

Marina fixa son supérieur d’un air soupçonneux.

— Est-ce que tu commandes quelque chose, là ?  
— Rien du tout, répondit Zero avec l’enthousiasme du débutant qui ne maîtrise rien mais qui ne va pas s’affoler pour si peu. Attends une seconde…  
— On dérive vers le large, l’informa Marina d’un ton neutre. Dépêche-toi de comprendre comment fonctionne ce truc, j’apprécierais ne pas avoir à être repêchée par une navette du Karyu.  
— Attends, attends… répéta Zero.

Il tapota un manche métallique derrière lui.

— Alors pour barrer c’est là. Pour avancer faut tendre les voiles. En théorie ça dépend de l’orientation du vent, j’ai vu un schéma, ça a l’air simple.

Sans se soucier de l’expression dubitative de son second, Warrius scruta la mer, les voiles et les nuages dans le ciel.

— Bon, énonça-t-il. Le vent est par là. Donc si j’oriente le bateau comme ça – il poussa la barre – et que je tire sur cette corde-là…

La voile se gonfla dans un claquement sec.

— Hé ! protesta Marina. Fais attention, tu vas nous renverser !

La jeune femme s’était jetée de l’autre bord afin de compenser la gîte soudaine tandis que le voilier bondissait en avant.

— On ne va pas dans la bonne direction ! continuait-elle. La plage est de l’autre côté !

Zero s’abstint de répondre, d’autant que les seuls mots qui lui venaient à l’esprit pour le moment se résumaient à « au secours ». Le militaire s’efforça plutôt de faire le point calmement. _Alors voyons…_

Tant qu’il ne voulait pas changer complètement de route, il maîtrisait à peu près sa trajectoire. En réglant la tension de la voile, il contrôlait plus ou moins sa vitesse. Le problème, c’était pour faire demi-tour. Ça, et le fait que « la p’tite voile devant » s’agitait en tous sens comme un animal affolé.

— Marina, occupe-toi de ta voile !  
— Quoi ? Mais qu’est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ?  
— Tire sur le machin, là ! Retiens-la !

Après une lutte brève mais intense contre les cordages qui s’emmêlaient à ses pieds, Marina réussit finalement à dompter sa voile, et une fois que les « flap flap flap » erratiques eurent cessé, la situation sembla tout à coup moins chaotique.

— On va faire demi-tour, annonça Zero. Prépare-toi à attraper ta voile de l’autre côté.

Manquant de concertation, le mouvement fut laborieux, comme si le voilier rechignait à franchir le lit du vent, mais la proue finit par s’orienter du bon côté, les voiles par se gonfler et l’embarcation par reprendre sa course.

Et personne n’avait été éjecté du bord, ce qui était un exploit en soi.

— Je crois que je commence à l’avoir bien en main ! fanfaronna Zero.  
— Mouais…

Mais les yeux de sa coéquipière pétillaient.

Le virage suivant fut presque fluide.

— Tu ne te débrouilles pas si mal, finalement…

Venant de Marina, le compliment valait de l’or. Zero se demanda s’il devait se rapprocher du rivage pour que tous puissent admirer sa performance (en particulier Harlock), mais décida que non après avoir pris une vague de travers et un coup de roulis à la limite de la catastrophe. Inutile de tenter le diable, mieux valait attendre qu’il soit plus à l’aise.

Il changea de route une nouvelle fois (Marina et lui commençaient à ne plus se mélanger les pinceaux dans toutes les ficelles qui traînaient) et s’aperçut que la voile était loin d’être un loisir de tout repos. La paume de ses mains était irritée de tirer sur ces maudits cordages humides, les muscles de ses épaules étaient crispés par l’effort, et il s’était cogné le genou sur la coque en virant (à chaque fois).

— Pause, décréta-t-il.

Il plaça le voilier face au vent. _Comme un pro !_ se félicita-t-il _in petto_. L’embarcation reprit une dérive paresseuse tout en épousant la houle.

— Il en est où, Harlock ?

La plage était loin. Marina possédait une bien meilleure vue que lui.

— Il est en train de goûter, je crois.  
— Il quoi ?

Marina fronça le nez pour accommoder sa vision à la luminosité.

— Ça m’a tout l’air d’être une gaufre, précisa-t-elle.  
— Sérieux ?

Qui avait remplacé Harlock par son double bénéfique ? se demanda Zero. Dans ce genre de situation, le pirate avait d’habitude plutôt tendance à mettre tout le monde mal à l’aise avec des regards de psychopathe très convaincants, de l’humour très noir et du brandy d’Andromède très fort. Fallait croire qu’il y avait en réalité une bonne part de jeu d’acteur là-dedans, déduisit le militaire. Il s’en doutait déjà, d’ailleurs. Pour qui le connaissait un minimum, Harlock était bien loin du tueur sans scrupule dont il offrait l’image à ses adversaires.

C’était étrange de le voir sortir de son rôle, en revanche. Surtout au milieu d’une foule anonyme potentiellement dangereuse.

— Warrius… souffla Marina. Maintenant que tu t’es bien amusé avec ton voilier, j’irais bien m’asseoir à la terrasse d’un café. Tu n’as pas envie d’une gaufre, toi aussi ?

Après l’effort le réconfort, hmm ? Zero hésita. Les gaufres n’étaient pas incluses dans la planification de sa journée, au départ. Il était venu pour améliorer son niveau de voile (qu’il estimait pour l’instant être passé de « risible » à « pas encore tout à fait correct »), pas pour s’engraisser en terrasse ! Et à propos, en parlant de ça…

— Depuis quand tu es en mesure de manger une gaufre, toi ? s’étonna-t-il.

Marina sourit.

— C’est à toi que je pensais, répondit-elle. Et puis ils sont civilisés, ici. Ils ont sûrement des rations énergétiques compatibles pour moi.

Warrius grogna. Il ne voulait pas de gaufre. Une glace, à la rigueur. Il réfléchit. Ou alors, une crêpe. Avec du caramel.

— Okay, décida-t-il. On fait ça. Si Harlock s’est déniché une gaufre, je dois bien pouvoir trouver une crêpe. Avec des pilules d’énergie pour toi et un café pour moi, ce sera parfait !  
— Je ne mange pas de gaufre mais je suis capable de boire du café, Warrius… protesta doucement Marina.  
— Peut-être, mais tu ne le digères même pas ! C’est du gâchis !

Enfin bref. Arrivé à ce point de la conversation, Zero décida unilatéralement de ne pas poursuivre plus avant. Les détails du système digestif de Marina étaient à n’en pas douter tout à fait fascinants, mais le commandant du Karyu jugeait ne pas être encore parvenu à un degré d’intimité suffisant avec son second pour en discuter librement.

Non, il était plutôt préférable de se concentrer sur la manœuvre retour.

Laquelle se révéla _beaucoup_ plus compliquée qu’elle n’en avait l’air. D’autant que Marina se montrait beaucoup moins professionnelle que sur le Karyu.

— Freine, freine, freine ! criait la jeune femme.

« Chtonk », fit le voilier lorsqu’il percuta le ponton (heureusement pas trop vite).

— Tu es en train de le dépasser ! Arrête-toi ! Arrête !

Zero cherchait l’équivalent d’une rétro-propulsion. Comment enclenchait-on la marche arrière, sur cet engin ? Et où étaient les freins ? Faute d’une meilleure idée, Warrius lâcha tout (la voile, la barre, tout) et sauta d’un bond souple sur le ponton sans se soucier du « hé ! » indigné de Marina.

— Saute, Marina ! Vite ! l’encouragea-t-il.

La jeune femme ouvrit la bouche pour protester, s’aperçut que malgré l’absence de son barreur, le voilier semblait doté d’une vie propre (et que de toute évidence, il avait bien l’intention de s’enfuir vers le large), et suivit finalement son commandant.

— Juste à temps, se réjouit Warrius avec la satisfaction du devoir accompli et tandis que le voilier vide s’éloignait rapidement, poussé par une brise favorable.

Le militaire remarqua avec un temps de retard que le loueur s’était matérialisé à côté de lui, une expression perplexe plaquée sur le visage.

— Monsieur, vous êtes censé rapporter le matériel loué et l’amarrer à sa place, pas le laisser repartir, commenta l’homme.

Ah, oui. Flûte.

Zero se fendit d’une moue contrite.

— Désolé.  
— Je devrais vous faire payer un supplément, continua l’homme.

Zero se demandait s’il allait devoir argumenter, ou s’il faudrait en venir aux grands moyens et lâcher Marina sur ce type, mais le loueur se contenta de secouer la tête d’un air navré. Zero pouvait presque l’entendre penser « crétins de touristes ». Mais bon, tant qu’il n’avait pas à payer davantage, il n’allait pas non plus s’offusquer.

Le loueur s’était d’ailleurs déjà totalement désintéressé de Marina et lui.

— Eh, Tommy ! Fais chauffer le hors-bord ! criait-il.

Warrius invita galamment Marina à le suivre.

— Parée pour l’opération terrasse, Marina ?  
— Parée et à vos ordres, commandant, répondit-elle dans un éclat de rire cristallin.

Le front de mer ne leur laissait que l’embarras du choix. Zero opéra donc une sélection rigoureuse selon des critères précis, à savoir l’orientation des tables par rapport au soleil, la vue sur mer, le confort des chaises et, surtout, la présence de crêpes au caramel sur le menu.

Il restait malgré tout de nombreux candidats possibles, aussi le militaire finit-il par jeter son dévolu sur le « Lagoon’s dragoons », parce qu’il avait un faible pour les dragons et qu’il trouvait le nom rigolo.

Leur crêpe était hors de prix, mais bien meilleure que ce que la cuisine du Karyu était capable de fournir.

— Elle est bonne ? demanda Marina.

La jeune femme s’était commandé un étui oblong à l’intérieur duquel reposait cinq gélules énergétiques aux allures de pierres précieuses étincelantes.

— Impec’, répondit-il la bouche pleine. Et toi ?

Les gélules ne ressemblaient pas spécialement à l’idée que Zero se faisait d’une « petite gourmandise », mais Marina hocha la tête avec un enthousiasme qu’il lui avait rarement vu.

— Je n’aurais pas pu espérer mieux !

Ah bon. S’il lui avait fait plaisir, c’était parfait, alors…

— Commandant Zero ? Commandant Oki ? Qu’est-ce que vous faites là ?

Surpris, Warrius manqua d’avaler sa bouchée de crêpe de travers (ce qui aurait été dommage), mais il se reprit à temps. Le docteur Zero, son homonyme et médecin-chef de l’Arcadia était visiblement de retour, et a priori il avait garé son glisseur un peu plus loin et profitait d’une petite balade le long de la plage avant d’aller retrouver sa gosse et son capitaine.

Warrius adopta une pose décontractée. Il n’allait pas se laisser impressionner par un médecin pirate en bermuda.

— Nous prenons le soleil, docteur. Comme vous, de toute évidence.

Le docteur le considéra d’un air suspicieux.

— Vous êtes en surveillance ?  
— Nous prenons le soleil, répéta Warrius posément. Ce n’est pas parce qu’on appartient à la Flotte Terrienne qu’on ne peut pas se détendre.

Son homonyme croisa les bras.

— Ouais, à d’autres. Écoutez, on ne va pas tourner autour du pot. Vous et moi savons très bien qu’Harlock est sur cette plage et qu’il…

Le médecin s’interrompit brutalement, les yeux exorbités et la bouche ouverte. Zero suivit son regard et lâcha un juron étouffé : sur la plage, Harlock faisait tournoyer Lydia. Ils entendaient d’ici les cris de joie de la gamine (« Encore ! Encore ! ») et ses éclats de rire.

— Oh, il est trop mignon ! fondit Marina.  
— Marina, un peu de tenue, voyons ! On parle quand même d’Harlock !

Mais Zero devait reconnaître qu’il était impressionné. En début d’après-midi, il n’aurait pas parié un crédit sur la capacité d’Harlock à _jouer_ sur une plage. Et pourtant, il semblait que le redoutable capitaine de l’Arcadia soit encore disposé à se comporter comme… eh bien, comme un adolescent, en fait.

— Et, euhm… Il a été sage ? demanda le médecin.

La logique aurait voulu que le docteur utilise « elle ». Lydia a-t-elle été sage. Mais non. Le médecin avait bien prononcé « il ».

Zero retint un sourire. Quel était le gosse que le doc avait laissé sur la plage pour qu’il s’amuse, en réalité ?

— Oui, aucun problème, répondit-il.

Inutile d’inquiéter le médecin avec l’épisode de la baignade forcée. De toute façon, Lydia se chargerait probablement de lui conter ses exploits de la journée.

— Tant mieux, tant mieux…

Son homonyme parut vouloir ajouter autre chose, mais se ravisa avec un haussement d’épaules et prit congé sans rien ajouter de plus qu’un « au plaisir » vite marmonné.

L’arrivée du médecin interrompit brutalement le jeu. Zero était trop loin pour en être sûr (et il rêvait sans doute), mais les gestes d’Harlock trahissaient son irritation. Peut-être parce qu’il avait été surpris par un membre de son équipage dans une posture compromettante pour sa réputation. Ou peut-être parce qu’il était contrarié de devoir céder sa place et rentrer.

Warrius se renversa en arrière sur sa chaise tandis que le pirate passait devant Marina et lui d’un pas pressé. « Comme quoi tout peut arriver », songea l’officier terrien.

Harlock ne les avait pas remarqués. Mais il avait regardé en arrière avec une expression qui ressemblait à du regret.

Au moins deux fois.


	4. Quatrième focus

**Points de vue**

Une enfant, des soucis, un perturbateur. Un pari.

.

_Disclaimers : le doc, la gamine, le pirate et autres intervenants secondaires appartiennent à M. Matsumoto. La plage est une plage peut-être un peu trop fréquentée pour convenir à mes goûts. Le livre de chevet du médecin n'existe pas._

_Avertissement : bug temporel. Quel est l'intérêt de faire une suite lorsque l'on peut réécrire la même après-midi à l'infini ?_

_Données techniques : dans le but de conserver un semblant de crédibilité malgré mon inexpérience dans le domaine, les citations à connotation médicale sont extraites de Wikipédia. Mes excuses par avance pour les imprécisions éventuelles._

_Méandres du Leijiverse : le docteur s'appelle Ban. Docteur Ban. Son développement canon est incomplet, mais il est possible qu'à l'origine il ait été prévu qu'il partage des liens de parenté avec Maetel. Je vais toutefois considérer que cette précision est négligeable et continuer à utiliser « docteur Zero »._

_Râlage : p*tains d'homonymes._

_Merci à Reimusha pour le sufentanil._

—

Zone neutre. Planète Copaña. Ville balnéaire de Rio Sur. Pendant ce temps.

Sur toute la longueur de la plage, des enfants couraient, accaparés qui par la construction d'un château de sable, qui par le vol d'un cerf-volant, qui par une partie de ballon endiablée. Selon leur humeur, les adultes s'en amusaient ou s'en agaçaient, mais les bronzeurs allongés ne dissuadaient pas les enfants de tenter les dribbles les plus audacieux (au contraire), et aucune remontrance acerbe n'aurait pu stopper leurs jeux.  
Les cris de joie enfantins se mêlaient au bruit du ressac et se fondaient dans un brouhaha diffus. Cela aurait dû être reposant. Ça ne l'était pas.

« … _que l_ _es symptômes caractéristiques apparaissent après un événement traumatique. Dans ce cas, l'individu évite systématiquement tout événement ou discussions menant à ses émotions. Malgré ces stratégies, l'événement revient sans cesse dans les pensées en_ _flash-back_ _ou en cauchemar_ … »

Le docteur Zero leva les yeux de son livre et croisa le regard de la jeune femme brune confortablement installée sous le parasol bleu turquoise voisin. Elle le fixait. Elle lui sourit. Le médecin se força à lui rendre la pareille. Il n'avait plus revu Marjorie depuis des années (elle était alors encore interne et lui, un honnête médecin), et pourtant la jeune femme n'avait pas hésité une seule seconde à l'héberger avec Lydia quand il s'était présenté à sa porte. Oui, c'était une chic fille, inutile de l'inquiéter. … Du moins, inutile de l'inquiéter _davantage_ , corrigea-t-il _in petto_. La jeune femme se faisait du souci pour Lydia, il le savait. Qui ne s'en serait pas fait ?

« … _Les symptômes caractéristiques sont considérés sévères moins de trois mois après l'événement déclencheur et chroniques si persistants au bout de trois mois et plus_. »

Le médecin retint un soupir. Une enfant. Sur un vaisseau pirate. Une belle connerie. La gamine peinait à surmonter la perte de sa mère, culpabilisait de l'absence de son père, et restait très perturbée par l'attaque des pillards sur le cargo qui les avait éloignés du système de Kappa.

Et maintenant, Dagah. Bordel.

Zero fronça les sourcils. Il n'avait toujours pas réussi à savoir ce qui s'était passé sur Dagah exactement. Bon, la mission avait foiré, ça c'était clair, leur contact les avait trahis et ils étaient tombés dans une embuscade, mais après… Ils avaient été séparés. Lorsque la patrouille illumidas avait commencé à arroser la zone à coup de mitrailleuses laser, Lydia se trouvait heureusement à l'écart de leur ligne de visée, mais malheureusement de l'autre côté de leur itinéraire de fuite par rapport au champ de tir. Aucune personne normalement constituée n'aurait risqué de traverser la vingtaine de mètres de terrain à découvert sous le feu croisé d'au moins deux escouades ennemies pour aller la chercher. Le capitaine s'en était donc chargé.  
Ensuite, c'était le trou noir. Quatre heures sans nouvelles. Quatre putains d'heures à se ronger les sangs, le temps qu'Harlock avait mis pour rejoindre l'Arcadia et lui ramener Lydia.

La fillette n'avait pas été blessée. Harlock, si, mais pas assez pour que le médecin ne parvienne à le coincer à l'infirmerie. Il en fallait beaucoup plus que « c'est juste une éraflure, doc, ne vous inquiétez pas » pour immobiliser le capitaine pirate.

Lydia n'avait cessé de trembler compulsivement que le surlendemain. Harlock avait fini par venir réclamer des points de suture. Blessure à l'arme blanche. Lame crantée, entaille de quinze centimètres, en partie haute de l'os iliaque. « Juste » une éraflure. Tout ce que Zero pouvait en déduire, c'était qu'il y avait eu combat rapproché. Et que ça n'avait pas dû être joli à voir. Dans quelle mesure, c'était une autre histoire.

Il avait incité Lydia à dessiner ce qu'elle avait vécu et elle avait rougi des pages de petits personnages mutilés.  
Il avait évoqué le sujet avec Harlock et avait eu l'impression de se heurter à un mur. Le capitaine considérait l'incident clos. De toute évidence, il n'avait pas la moindre intention d'en parler. Qu'il change d'avis relèverait de l'exploit : Dieu seul savait à quel point ce foutu pirate était têtu !

Le docteur revint à sa lecture avec un reniflement agacé.

« _… tendance à éviter de parler de l'événement traumatisant pour ne pas y être confronté directement, entraînant_ de facto _un émoussement des émotions qui peut aller jusqu'à une insensibilité émotive. L'individu se replie sur lui-même et…_ »

— Doc, j'ai besoin de vous sur l'Arcadia.

De surprise, Zero manqua de lâcher son livre. Cette voix était bien la dernière qu'il se serait attendu à entendre ici.

— Mais que… bafouilla-t-il.

… et son propriétaire était bien la dernière personne qu'il aurait imaginé voir sur une plage touristique. Harlock détonnait dans le paysage, d'ailleurs. Vêtu de sa tenue noire habituelle, armes ostensibles à la ceinture et Jolly Rogers immaculé sur le torse, il transpirait le guerrier dangereux du bout de ses bottes au revers écarlate de sa cape. Le pirate n'avait même pas pris la peine de faire preuve d'un minimum de discrétion : leur planète d'escale était rattachée au Consortium Marchand des Planètes Unies, lequel se réclamait neutre et surtout, avait clairement indiqué à la Fédération ne pas être tenu d'honorer des avis de recherche ne le concernant pas (en l'occurrence, celui qui courait sur l'Arcadia).

Zero se redressa, soudain paniqué. Un pirate armé. Sur une plage. Putain de merde, _r_ _ien_ ne justifiait la présence d'Harlock en ces lieux !

— Nom de dieu, qu'est-ce que _vous_ foutez ici ? termina le médecin sur une note accusatrice.

Le reproche implicite se perdit largement au-dessus de la tête d'Harlock. Le capitaine de l'Arcadia était depuis longtemps passé maître dans l'art d'ignorer les critiques quant à son comportement.

— J'ai une urgence médicale sur l'Arcadia, répondit le pirate.

Et il était très doué pour éluder, aussi.  
N'importe qui d'autre à bord aurait pu faire le déplacement. Harlock le savait, Zero le savait, Harlock savait que Zero le savait… Le capitaine n'avait probablement choisi cette option que dans l'unique but de faire chier son monde. Il était très doué pour ça également : augmenter le niveau de stress de son entourage, tout en montrant de son côté à peine plus d'expressivité que la barre en bois de son vaisseau.

« _… un émoussement des émotions_ », songea le doc,« _qui peut aller jusqu'à une insensibilité émotive. L'individu se replie sur lui-même et…_ »

C'était la dernière phrase qu'il avait lue. Les syndromes concernaient Lydia. Tout bien considéré cela s'appliquait aussi parfaitement à Harlock, constata Zero, et ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il se faisait ce genre de remarque. La guerre laissait des cicatrices visibles, mais les plus dévastatrices d'entre elles étaient souvent invisibles. Et ses ravages n'épargnaient personne.

Le médecin serra involontairement les mâchoires. La piraterie n'épargnait personne non plus, pas même sur une planète neutre.

— Que s'est-il passé ? demanda-t-il.  
— Ted le Rouge a fait une mauvaise chute lors de la maintenance du réacteur. Fracture ouverte, probable traumatisme crânien, et j'ai dit aux gars de ne pas le déplacer avant d'avoir votre diagnostic, de façon à éviter d'éventuelles lésions au niveau de la colonne vertébrale.

Zero sentit ses traits s'assombrir. À cause des blessures du gros Ted, bien sûr, mais pas seulement. « … _un émoussement des émotions… jusqu'à une insensibilité émotive._ » _Bonjour docteur, un de mes hommes risque de finir tétraplégique._ Tu n'as pas l'impression que tu manques _légèrement_ d'empathie, capitaine ?  
Tout dans la gestuelle d'Harlock indiquait qu'il attendait de sa part un « j'arrive tout de suite, capitaine ». Ce que Zero allait faire, évidemment (le boulot avant tout), mais pas avant de s'être occupé d'une priorité plus… familiale, dira-t-on.

— Oui mais… Et Lydia ?

Le sourcil d'Harlock se leva de manière imperceptible – un signe d'agacement ou d'impatience, difficile à dire, mais en tout cas c'était peu ou prou la première expression du pirate depuis son arrivée.

— Quoi, Lydia ?

Zero n'était pas dupe, le capitaine ne s'étonnait pas de la présence de Lydia (sur l'Arcadia, le médecin avait suffisamment rabâché qu'il allait profiter de leur relâche à proximité de la cité balnéaire pour emmener la petite fille s'amuser à la plage et, il avait insisté, qu'elle se change les idées _loin_ de tout ce qui pouvait ressembler à un pirate). Non… Probablement Harlock estimait-il que la gamine pouvait se débrouiller toute seule pour la fin de l'après-midi.  
Le doc tendit sèchement la main vers la fillette. Toute seule. À six ans. _Et pour assurer sa sécurité on lui laisse un pistolaser et trois ou quatre grenades, capitaine ?_ Zero préféra ne pas tenter le trait d'humour à haute voix. Harlock l'aurait pris au sérieux.

— Elle fait un château de sable, lâcha-t-il plutôt. … Lydia !

Accroupie quelques mètres plus loin, la fillette traçait avec application des lignes successives de traits ondulés sur un monticule de sable. À l'appel de son nom, elle leur jeta un regard perplexe. Elle avait l'air d'un petit animal apeuré, songea Zero, le cœur serré. Il aurait aimé qu'elle coure partout comme les autres enfants de cette plage, mais bon… Au moins elle _jouait_ au lieu de rester prostrée comme au début de leur séjour, c'était toujours mieux que rien.

Le médecin posa les yeux sur le livre qu'il tenait toujours ouvert. « … _les activités ludiques_ _représentent_ _la principale approche thérapeutique auprès des patients._ _E_ _lles sont le moyen d'expression de soi le plus fort et le plus primitif qui facilite la communication chez le sujet et qui permet la relâche cathartique des émotions_. _Le jeu peut être régénérateur_ _et_ _…_ »

Zero se crispa. Au moins elle jouait. Hors de question qu'il laisse la petite fille seule, et hors de question qu'il lui fasse remballer ses affaires et qu'il la ramène sur l'Arcadia le temps de soigner Ted. Des pensées contradictoires se bousculèrent sous son crâne. Une urgence. Lydia. La priorité. Une solution, vite. Et Harlock n'avait aucune putain d'idée du dilemme, c'était certain.

« _…_ _un émoussement des émotions…_ »

Le docteur se força à se maîtriser. Respire calmement. Sois professionnel. Les « _activités ludiques_ »permettaient de baisser le niveau de stress. Dans cette optique, le choix d'un environnement calme et sécurisant s'avérait vital. Donc Lydia ne bougerait pas, et quelqu'un lui tiendrait compagnie. Quelqu'un qui aurait bien besoin lui aussi de se sortir plus souvent l'esprit d'un environnement stressant. Zero s'empêcha à temps de sourire.

— Okay, décida-t-il. J'y vais.

Il hésita, jetant un coup d'œil furtif vers le parasol turquoise. Bien sûr, il pouvait confier la fillette à Marjorie. La jeune femme était sérieuse et, la connaissant, elle se serait acquittée de cette tâche avec plaisir. Par sa formation de psychologue, elle était d'ailleurs probablement la personne la plus indiquée pour l'accomplir. Toutefois… Zero saisit soudain le poignet d'Harlock. Toutefois, il était le médecin en chef de l'Arcadia. La santé physique _et_ mentale de _tous_ les membres d'équipage le concernait. Y compris celui dont le passe-temps favori semblait consister en un jeu compliqué de cache-cache émotionnel.  
Il fallait juste être plus vicieux que lui. Et très rapide.

— Je reviens dès que possible. Surveillez Lydia en attendant.

Très très _très_ rapide.  
Trop tard pour embrasser Lydia, trop tard pour expliquer la manœuvre à Marjorie. Il fallait qu'il soit parti avant qu'Harlock ne comprenne ses intentions.

— Eh, doc ! Attendez ! Je ne…

« Ne te retourne pas », se répéta Zero. « Si tu t'arrêtes pour argumenter, c'est cuit. »  
Un pari. Le capitaine de l'Arcadia était réputé ne pas plaisanter avec la sécurité de ses hommes, même (surtout ?) s'il s'agissait d'une enfant de six ans. Zero avait dit « surveillez-la », ce qui, si l'on se plaçait selon la vision du monde telle que pouvait l'avoir un pirate hors-la-loi, sous-entendait un danger. Harlock resterait.  
Et, comme aux dernières nouvelles le capitaine ne se comportait pas encore en psychopathe incontrôlable, à son retour la plage ne serait pas à feu et à sang. Avec un peu de chance, Harlock se détendrait _vraiment_ et ça ferait des vacances pour tout le monde à bord, espéra Zero en montant dans le glisseur que le capitaine pirate avait abandonné sous un panneau « stationnement interdit ». Dans le cas contraire, eh bien… Non, mieux valait ne pas y penser.

Le médecin batailla avec les commandes du glisseur pour s'extraire de la circulation. L'engin n'était définitivement pas conçu pour se mouvoir en ville… et il appartenait bien à Harlock, aucun doute là-dessus. Peint d'un noir mat, le glisseur était nerveux, bien trop puissant pour un appareil de cette taille, équipé de renforts blindés aux portières et de beaucoup plus de boutons qu'il n'en fallait sur le tableau de bord. De toute évidence, Tochiro s'en était donné à cœur joie du côté des gadgets amusants expérimentaux. Le doc n'aurait pas été étonné de trouver un lance-missiles entre les sièges, et tout bien réfléchi ce n'était pas du tout rassurant.  
Heureusement, le panneau du visio-com restait facilement identifiable.

— Zero pour l'Arcadia, annonça-t-il en ouvrant le canal d'urgence. Je rentre. Vous pouvez me prendre en commandes à distance ?

Il y eut un léger temps d'attente (mais c'était normal, les communications de l'Arcadia étaient toujours chiffrées avec trois ou quatre clés successives, même les processeurs boostés de Tochiro ne pouvaient traiter le signal de manière instantanée). Finalement, l'écran du visio-com afficha le visage de Kei.

— Le capitaine verrouille toujours ses commandes en pilotage manuel avec la sécurité mécanique, docteur, répondit la navigatrice. Je possède les accès logiciels, mais je ne peux rien faire tant que vous ne rentrez pas les codes de votre côté.

Une sécurité mécanique, hein… Et des « codes » (à coup sûr une suite de chiffres diabolique). Merde. Autant dire qu'il pouvait s'asseoir sur le confort du pilotage automatique.  
De l'autre côté de l'écran, Kei était dubitative.

— Harlock n'est pas avec vous ? demanda-t-elle après quelques secondes d'hésitation.  
— Non, répondit le médecin d'un ton catégorique. Il est resté avec Lydia.  
— Il… – la jeune femme blonde cligna rapidement des paupières – … Vous êtes sûr ?

Zero leva les yeux au ciel. Non, le capitaine s'était téléporté dans le coffre… Évidemment qu'il était sûr ! Enfin, Harlock avait peut-être décidé de rentrer à pied ou de prendre d'assaut le poste de police le plus proche… _Non… N'y pense pas…_ Le doc secoua la tête comme s'il avait pu ainsi en chasser ce genre d'idées catastrophiques.

— Écoute, reprit-il, ne t'embête pas pour les commandes, l'Arcadia n'est pas très loin. Je vais continuer en manuel et essayer de ne pas m'envoyer dans le décor. Baisse les boucliers à mon arrivée, okay ?  
— Bien reçu.

Kei conclut par « je préviens Tochiro » avant de couper la communication. Zero profita donc d'être loin des oreilles de quiconque pour injurier copieusement le volant. Son éclat de voix ne perturba pas le glisseur dont le moteur rugissait avec des grondements menaçants. « Bon sang, il y a au moins un réacteur de spacewolf sous le capot ! » pensa le médecin tandis que la plus petite pression sur l'accélérateur faisait dangereusement monter le compteur de vitesse. Cet engin infernal était incapable d'avancer au pas, ce qui était un problème majeur dans des rues embouteillées.

Transpirant à grosses gouttes, Zero évita de justesse une camionnette de livraison. Allons, ce n'était pas le moment de se déconcentrer. S'il percutait quelque chose, il passerait certainement à travers : les véhicules qui l'entouraient ne devaient pas être blindés, _eux_.  
Enfin, au bout de quelques minutes éprouvantes, la circulation devint moins dense et le docteur put recommencer à respirer. Urgence médicale ou non, il se garda malgré tout de mettre le pied au plancher, le glisseur risquait de réagir en franchissant le mur du son et il était certain de ne pas parvenir à le maîtriser.  
De toute façon les docks étaient en vue. L'Arcadia était ancrée en retrait, à l'extrémité d'une rangée lugubre de cales sèches désaffectées (et en mauvais état), mais au moins les pirates avaient-ils l'assurance de pouvoir y effectuer leurs maintenances sans être dérangés par le tout-venant.

Le dock fonctionnel le plus proche du vaisseau pirate était occupé par le Karyu. Le fleuron de la Flotte Indépendante Terrienne n'était pas là par hasard, c'était évident, mais le médecin était forcé d'admettre que les militaires s'étaient pour l'instant montrés exceptionnellement discrets. Il n'allait pas s'en plaindre.

Il se gara au pied de la coupée latérale bâbord de l'Arcadia, où Tochiro l'attendait. Le petit ingénieur écarquillait les yeux derrière ses lunettes.

— Harlock vous a laissé prendre le volant ?  
— Je ne lui ai pas demandé son avis, rétorqua Zero en haussant les épaules et tandis que les deux hommes se hâtaient à l'intérieur du grand vaisseau vert.  
— Parce que les réglages que j'ai faits sur la propulsion, euh…  
— Ah, c'est de la conduite sportive, on ne peut pas dire le contraire ! coupa le médecin. Mais tout va bien, je n'ai écrasé personne. … Où est Ted ?

Le visage de Tochiro se ferma.

— Au pied du réacteur warp tribord, répondit-il. Il est tombé de la première plate-forme.

Zero se représenta mentalement le local. Une chute de cinq mètres, s'il ne se trompait pas.

— Harlock m'a parlé d'une fracture ouverte ?  
— Ouaip, confirma Tochiro. Juste en dessous du genou. C'est moins moche que ce que j'ai déjà pu voir, mais il y a quand même un bon bout d'os qui dépasse.

Ils étaient parvenus à l'infirmerie. Le médecin hocha la tête tout en vérifiant le contenu de sa mallette de premiers soins, puis récupéra un brancard gravitationnel.

— On lui a donné de la morphine en attendant, ajouta le petit ingénieur. Il gueulait comme un cochon qu'on égorge.  
— Quelle quantité ?  
— Ce qu'il y a dans les sprays des kits d'urgence, doc. Je ne fais pas ma tambouille moi-même, figurez-vous… Je ne m'appelle pas Harlock, moi.

Tochiro lâcha un reniflement désabusé. L'amitié qu'il partageait avec Harlock ne l'empêchait pas de désapprouver la propension naturelle du capitaine de l'Arcadia à user de tous les moyens à sa disposition pour éviter de croiser un médecin. L'auto-médication était une de ses stratégies de base, le plus souvent en surdosage, à égalité avec le déni de réalité « ce n'est rien, ça passera bien tout seul ». En général, le capitaine s'accrochait à sa barre comme une bernique à son rocher, et il n'était possible de l'en détacher que lorsqu'il tombait dans le coma. … Les « prouesses » médicales d'Harlock étaient un des sujets de prédilection des conversations au mess. Les gars lançaient des paris. À sa grande honte, Zero devait reconnaître qu'il y avait lui-même participé.

— … pisse le sang, poursuivait Tochiro, mais c'est l'arcade sourcilière donc je ne pense pas que ce soit grave. Ce qui m'embête le plus, c'est qu'il se plaignait de son dos.

Zero hésita une fraction de seconde avant de se rappeler que Tochiro parlait de Ted. Harlock était resté sur la plage. Avec Lydia. Tout allait bien se passer. Putain de merde.

— Je vais lui faire un scanner, répondit-il.

Dans la salle du réacteur, Ted était entouré de, semblait-il, la totalité de l'équipe de service du jour, agrémentée de deux ou trois pirates désœuvrés venus profiter du spectacle (à l'exception notable de Kei Yuki, qui devait toujours être de quart en passerelle).

— Allez, pchpchht ! Du balai ! jeta Zero distraitement. Laissez-moi de la place !

Le cercle des curieux s'écarta pour se reformer quelques pas plus loin. Zero ne pouvait pas le leur reprocher. Eussent-ils été en situation de combat, les gars se seraient focalisés sur leur poste et le pauvre Ted aurait été évacué du local en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait à Harlock pour dire « donnez-moi plus de puissance ! ». En cale sèche sur une planète neutre, l'ambiance était plus détendue.

— Ben qu'est-ce que vous avez fait du capitaine, doc ? lança quelqu'un.

En tout cas, l'ambiance devait être plus détendue depuis que le capitaine n'était plus dans les parages, corrigea mentalement Zero avec un sourire acide.  
Par terre, Ted affichait l'expression vaseuse d'un type complètement shooté à la morphine.

— … C'ptain ? bredouillait-il. Vous inquiétez pas captain, je vais vous remonter le moteur en moins de deux…  
— Le capitaine n'est pas là, trancha Zero sèchement.

… et il fallait qu'il cesse de terroriser ses hommes pour qu'ils terminent les maintenances plus vite, ajouta-t-il _in petto_. Qui sait dans quelle mesure cela n'avait pas conduit à cet accident stupide ?  
Les yeux du blessé papillonnèrent.

— … Vous lui direz qu'il n'y aura pas de problème avec le moteur, doc ?  
— Ne te tracasse pas pour ça, je m'en occupe.

Zero pinça les lèvres. Une discussion franche avec Harlock, voilà ce dont il devrait s'occuper. Ou au moins avec Tochiro, déjà.

Après avoir réquisitionné les deux pirates les plus proches pour l'aider, le docteur fit glisser avec d'infinies précautions le brancard gravitationnel sous Ted, puis il dirigea l'ensemble vers l'infirmerie. Une fois revenu dans son antre, Zero installa le blessé au bloc chirurgical et expulsa _manu militari_ les pirates qui l'y avaient suivi. Les gars étaient inquiets pour Ted et plein de bonnes intentions, d'accord, mais ils ne seraient d'aucune aide pour une intervention et Zero avait horreur qu'on le regarde quand il travaillait.

— Injecte une dose de diprivan et prépare le scanner, ordonna-t-il tout haut.

Docile, un bras mécanique se déploya du plafond tandis que le panneau de contrôle du scanner s'illuminait. L'IA médicale ne remplaçait pas une infirmière, mais cela suffisait pour gérer seul un patient.

Le scanner confirma la double fracture tibia/péroné que Zero avait diagnostiqué _de visu_ (les os brisés étaient apparents, c'était facile). Les modélisations tridi révélèrent également une fêlure sur la deuxième vertèbre lombaire, ainsi qu'une légère commotion cérébrale. Le doc soupira. En fin de compte, les dégâts étaient moins graves qu'il ne l'avait craint. Seule la double fracture nécessitait une intervention chirurgicale. Une fois les os remis en place, Zero agrafa la plaie et immobilisa la jambe dans un caisson de régén' : l'attelle intelligente stimulerait la reconstruction osseuse tout en préservant la dégénérescence musculaire. Le corset dont le médecin équipa ensuite son blessé relevait du même principe.

— Sufentanil, dix cc, ajouta-t-il.

L'IA médicale bourdonna tandis qu'elle ajustait ses réglages. Zero en profita pour nettoyer l'arcade sourcilière ouverte avant d'y appliquer une bonne couche de gel cicatrisant. Enfin, il vérifia la programmation de l'IA et, satisfait, il laissa Ted aux bons soins du robot médical.

— Quinze jours d'immobilisation pour permettre à la régén' d'agir, expliqua-t-il au chef machine qui l'attendait à l'extérieur de l'infirmerie. Quatre semaines avant que vous ne puissiez l'employer à nouveau en prenant certaines précautions, et un à deux mois de rééducation. Vous allez pouvoir vous y tenir ?  
— Le capitaine…  
— Ted a au moins la chance de ne pas bosser en passerelle, coupa Zero. Le capitaine devrait pouvoir s'en accommoder.

Le chef lui renvoya une grimace sceptique.

— Mouais. Ou alors il se contentera comme d'habitude de lâcher quelques mots « encourageants » du genre « je fais confiance à tout l'équipage pour donner le maximum d'eux-mêmes », et Ted culpabilisera de rester aussi longtemps au repos.  
— Quatre semaines, répéta Zero. Ce n'est tout de même pas compliqué !  
— On prend tous plus ou moins exemple sur le captain, doc…  
— … et si j'arrive à garder Harlock à l'infirmerie une semaine, c'est déjà une victoire. Je sais.

Le médecin grogna. Bande d'irresponsables. Tous persuadés que n'importe quelle blessure se soignait par magie en une nuit, Harlock le premier.

— Promettez-moi au moins de ne pas le tirer du lit avant deux semaines, soupira-t-il.

Le chef haussa les épaules avec un sourire.

— Je ferai de mon mieux, doc. – il désigna l'infirmerie du menton – Vous ne restez pas pour le surveiller ?  
— Il est hors de danger et il dort, répondit Zero. Par contre, j'ai laissé Lydia sur la plage.  
— Oh. Toute seule ?

Le médecin planta son regard droit dans celui du chef machine.

— Pire. Avec Harlock.  
— Avec… 'tain, vous êtes joueur, doc.

Zero se tordit les mains nerveusement. Avec Harlock. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris, nom de dieu !

— Faut que j'y aille, conclut-il.

Il retrouva avec un rictus de dégoût le glisseur d'Harlock et lui adressa un regard assassin avant d'entrer dans l'habitacle. Il écarta l'idée de prendre un véhicule moins retors : même si son absence n'avait somme toute été que de courte durée (moins de deux heures, trajets compris), il retrouverait très certainement le capitaine de mauvaise humeur et tenait à éviter d'empirer la situation en lui rendant un engin insuffisamment motorisé pour passer ses nerfs.

Il ne poussa cependant pas le vice jusqu'à affronter en glisseur le front de mer congestionné. La ville avait aménagé à bonne distance un immense parking très largement pourvu en places libres – les touristes étaient partout les mêmes, ils préféraient tourner en vain dans l'espoir de trouver une place directement sur la route côtière plutôt que de marcher quelques centaines de mètres de plus. Zero quant à lui n'hésita pas une seule seconde : il se gara aussitôt, jura de ne plus jamais approcher ce maudit glisseur, et termina à pied. Tandis qu'il marchait d'un bon pas pour rejoindre le front de mer, il plissa les yeux en direction de la plage. Il n'entendait pas de sirènes de police ni ne voyait la fumée d'une explosion, et aucune foule affolée ne semblait fuir l'épicentre d'une catastrophe. C'était déjà un bon signe, mais le médecin ne serait rasséréné que lorsqu'il aurait Lydia en visuel.

Le soleil brûlant n'était toutefois pas clément envers les marcheurs pressés et, alors qu'il remontait une file interminable de restaurants, Zero commençait à regretter avoir abandonné si tôt son moyen de transport (le glisseur d'Harlock était capricieux, mais climatisé).

Soudain, il se figea. Il venait d'apercevoir deux visages connus parmi la foule de vacanciers anonymes, et il ne s'agissait pas de membres de l'Arcadia.

— Commandant Zero ? Commandant Oki ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

Attablés à la terrasse d'un café, le commandant Warrius Zero et Marina Oki, son second sur le Karyu, paraissaient avoir décidé eux aussi de profiter du beau temps (et d'une crêpe, apparemment).

— Nous prenons le soleil, docteur, répondit son homonyme d'un ton soigneusement étudié pour rester neutre. Comme vous, de toute évidence.

Le médecin évalua rapidement la distance qui le séparait de l'endroit où il avait laissé Lydia (et donc où devait très logiquement se trouver le hors-la-loi le plus recherché de la galaxie). Okay… Il ne se prétendait pas expert en opérations d'observations sur le terrain, mais il lui semblait bien que cette terrasse était positionnée à un endroit idéal pour voir sans être vu.

— Vous êtes en surveillance ? insista-t-il sans se soucier de laisser transparaître ou non l'accusation implicite.  
— Nous prenons le soleil, répéta Warrius Zero avec une intonation un peu plus agacée. Ce n'est pas parce qu'on appartient à la Flotte Terrienne qu'on ne peut pas se détendre.

Le médecin croisa les bras et gratifia les deux militaires d'un regard inquisiteur.

— Ouais, à d'autres. Écoutez, on ne va pas tourner autour du pot. Vous et moi savons très bien qu'Harlock est sur cette plage et qu'il…

Zero ne termina jamais sa phrase. Un endroit idéal pour voir sans être vu, en effet. C'était d'autant plus vrai que sur la plage, le « hors-la-loi le plus recherché de la galaxie » n'avait pas l'air très concerné par le fait d'être vu ou pas.

Harlock faisait voler Lydia.

Torse nu, le pirate tenait la petite fille à bout de bras. Il tournait sur lui-même pour que l'enfant décolle du sol et virevolte en un mouvement ondulatoire parfaitement maîtrisé.

— Oh, il est trop mignon ! s'exclama Marina Oki avec un sourire attendri.  
— Marina, un peu de tenue, voyons ! la réprimanda son supérieur. On parle quand même d'Harlock !

Le médecin laissa les officiers du Karyu à leur chamaillerie. Peu importait que ces militaires soient en mission de surveillance, en fin de compte. Il avait quitté une enfant morose et un adulte solitaire, dont le point commun était d'avoir récemment traversé ensemble la même épreuve traumatisante.  
Il s'était fait un pari. Un pari qui impliquait Harlock et sa capacité à se comporter encore comme… un être humain normal. Avec Lydia.

_« Le jeu peut être régénérateur_ _et_ _…_ »

Le capitaine avait tué un homme devant elle. Ça n'avait pas été joli à voir. Elle n'en parlait pas. Harlock non plus.  
Elle riait.

— Et, euhm… Il a été sage ? demanda le médecin.

Harlock devrait se confier davantage, songea-t-il. Ça soulagerait ses démons.

— Oui, aucun problème, répondit Warrius Zero tout en réussissant à donner l'impression qu'il avait envie d'en ajouter beaucoup plus.  
— Tant mieux, tant mieux…

Fallait-il réclamer plus de détails ? Zero réfléchit. Les deux officiers avaient dû être des observateurs privilégiés (et surtout très attentifs, après tout ils appartenaient à _l'autre camp_ ). … Non, inutile de perdre du temps. Il lui tardait de retrouver Lydia.  
Le médecin haussa les épaules. Existait-il un moyen poli de saluer un commandant dont le job principal consistait à vous pourchasser et vous empêcher de nuire ? Trêve imposée par la neutralité de la planète ou non, il doutait qu'un « puissent vos moteurs exploser avant de sortir de l'atmosphère » soit bien accueilli. Zero se tança intérieurement. Pourquoi penser aussi agressivement ? Bordel, le comportement d'Harlock contaminait tout l'équipage, même lui, et même par des moyens détournés des plus vicieux !

— Au plaisir, se contenta-t-il de lâcher.

Il oublia instantanément les deux militaires (qu'ils surveillent, grand bien leur fasse !) et se hâta vers la volée de marche qui menait sur le sable. Puis il s'arrêta. Et sourit. « _Le jeu peut…_ » Le jeu faisait fuir les démons.

Harlock ne se confiait jamais. Il avait besoin qu'on lui donne des occasions de lâcher la pression. Quitte à lui… forcer un peu la main.

C'était amusant comme il avait l'air plus jeune quand il ne pensait pas à l'Arcadia, la piraterie, et toutes ces conneries de défendre la Liberté seul contre tous.  
Zero hésita. Devait-il interrompre le jeu ? … Oui, probablement, décida-t-il tout en s'avançant. Peut-être aurait-il dû rester plus longtemps sur l'Arcadia et faire confiance au capitaine pirate pour _s'amuser_ avec Lydia plutôt que de se ruer sur la plage sitôt l'état de Ted stabilisé. Mais c'était trop tard, maintenant. Il était là, et Harlock lui en voudrait s'il ne se manifestait pas. Le capitaine et ses tendances paranoïaques pourraient en venir à croire qu'il espionnait. Ou qu'il avait planifié toute la manœuvre.

Le médecin soupira.

— Capitaine ?

Harlock se retourna brusquement et reposa Lydia avec un air fugitif de gamin pris en faute, puis son expression se referma. Le regard que le capitaine pirate lança à Zero dissuadait toute tentative d'ouverture. Froid et inflexible, il était la marque de fabrique du pirate. Il faisait trembler les ennemis les plus aguerris. Il était en quelque sorte indissociable de la personnalité d'Harlock telle que Zero la connaissait. À ceci près qu'on y décelait à présent une fragilité que le médecin-chef ne lui avait encore jamais vue sur l'Arcadia.

Harlock ne prononça pas un seul mot. Zero ne s'en formalisa pas : vu les résultats obtenus, il aurait été malvenu qu'il se plaigne ouvertement. Il attendrait donc que le pirate soit hors de portée d'oreilles pour réclamer de quoi satisfaire sa curiosité… Marjorie lui ferait sans aucun doute un compte-rendu exhaustif. En particulier, il était impatient d'apprendre comment le capitaine s'était trempé ainsi. Il s'était baigné tout habillé ?

Toujours silencieux, Harlock réenfila sa tunique, ramassa sa cape, ses armes, et ne montra aucun signe de vouloir s'attarder.

Lydia le retint alors qu'il tournait les talons après lui avoir ébouriffé les cheveux – un geste qui signifiait clairement « au revoir ».

— Dis, tu reviens demain ? demanda la fillette.

Zero sentit son cœur se serrer. La question était naïve. Harlock commandait un vaisseau pirate. Il fallait vérifier les maintenances, gérer le ravitaillement, planifier les prochains combats… Le capitaine était toujours occupé. Il n'avait pas de temps à consacrer aux enfants. Tout le monde savait ça.

« _Le jeu…_ »

Harlock se figea. Fixa Lydia. Évita le regard du médecin.

Puis il sourit.

— Si tu veux, murmura-t-il.

Il n'avait pas le temps. Tout le monde savait ça.  
Et tout le monde oubliait qu'il pouvait, à lui aussi, lui prendre l'envie de s'échapper. Zero secoua la tête tout en observant le pirate s'éloigner. Harlock avait besoin qu'on lui donne des occasions de lâcher la pression, songea-t-il. Harlock avait besoin d'une aide extérieure pour faire reculer ses fantômes.

Quitte à lui… forcer un peu la main.


End file.
